


NSFW Overwatch Tumblr Requests

by saltyteru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overwatch - Freeform, Polyamory, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyteru/pseuds/saltyteru
Summary: A collection of NSFW asks from Tumblr.





	1. Junkrat | Chubby!S/o who isn't confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey friend! Would I be able to request some NSFW Junkrat x reader smut with a chubby reader who isn't confident with her body? <3  
> | Female reader |

New lingerie. Lace that hugged your curves and left everything on display, nothing hidden from wandering eyes or hands. Every detail of your body exposed in the scandalous attire.

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, bottom lip between your teeth as your eyes rolled over your body, eyebrows pulling together as degrading thoughts poisoned your mind.

“Maybe I should just return this.” You murmured to yourself, your arms moving to wrap around your torso, blocking your bare stomach.

You wanted to surprise Jamison. You wanted him to come home to you in nothing but red lingerie and a bottle of white wine. He had been out on a mission for over two weeks and today he was finally coming home; you missed him dearly. You missed being able to lay beside him late at night and waking up to his dorky grin — hearing him say, “how was I ever able to land a Sheila like you?”. Just remembering his words and his tender touches sent a shiver down your spine; you couldn’t wait to be able to hold him again.

“Darl’?” You heard the Australian accent you fell in love with, “What are ya doin’?” He asked, standing in the doorway, leaning against it with a giddy smile upon his lips as his eyes ran up and down your body openly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“I-It’s nothing. I was just about to take it off.” A red blush dusted the tops of your cheeks as you bent down to pick up the clothing you previously wore.

Jamison took a few steps toward you, his hands finding home on your hips, his lips ghosting your ear as you stood, “Darl’, ya look sexy in that.” He said, his eyes drinking in your appearance through the reflection in the mirror.

Your face heated up as he pressed a kiss to the shell of your ear before he bit your ear lobe. You pushed him away, muttering “I do not. Stop over exaggerating.” as you covered yourself.

“Do ya really think ya don’t look good in that?” He asked, head tilted to the side in confusion, not understanding how you couldn’t see yourself the way he did — an absolute goddess.

You remained silent, your eyes shifting to the floor as your arms tightened around yourself. You didn’t want the conversation to come to this. You didn’t want to burden Jamison with your disappearing self confidence. You wanted to welcome him home with open arms and take care of him, pleasure him greatly — not worry him.

“I’m sorry.” Your words were mumbled as the desire to disappear into thin air grew tenfold.

“Darl’,” His tone was gentle as he spun you around, his hands cupping your cheeks, his thumbs caressing your jaw, “You are beautiful. Everythin’ about you is beautiful. To me, you’re perfect.”

Jamison was never to be the one to be entirely serious; he was always the one to joke around and have fun — so seeing such a sincere expression on his face made your stomach tighten.

“Jamie,” You began, only to be cut off by the Aussie.

“(Y/n), you are gorgeous just the way ya are.” He brought you into a gentle kiss, his fingers threading through your hair.

Tears welled in your eyes from his sweet and heartfelt words and the amount of love he pushed into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down as you deepened the kiss, your teeth biting down on his lower lip, earning a groan from him. He slipped his tongue between your lips, massaging against your own. The need for air became apparent, but neither of you wanted to pull away, until it was completely necessary.

“Let me show ya just how beautiful ya are.” His voice was low, unlike how it normally was, sending heat to pool at your core.

You only nodded before his lips found yours once again — this time, the kiss was more passionate, Jamison conveying his love for you through the lip-lock. His hands wandered across your skin, setting it aflame with a simple graze and squeeze. He moved down to your jaw as he pressed you against the bathroom. He lifted you up, settling you onto the cold surface as he stood between your legs. His lips lingered on your neck as he moved down, appreciating your curves.

His hands ghosted over your chest, following the curve of your breasts with a tender touch. His tongue lapped at your skin before sucking at your collarbone, creating a subtle bruise to form. He focused his attention on your chest, his fingers hooking beneath the straps of your bra, pulling them down your arms and soon sneaking behind your back to unclasp it, allowing it to fall down — leaving your chest open to his lust-filled eyes.

“Darl’,” His eyes were lidded as they met your own, lowering himself so that his heated breath grazed your breast, “I can’t get over how much of a beaut you are.”

“Jamie…” Your words were cut off with a sharp gasp and his lips found your nipple, his tongue smoothing over, the warmth causing the nub to harden — much to his delight.

His teeth bummed against your nipple as he focused his attention on it, his other hand groping your unattended breast. You arched your back into his touch, releasing a pleasurable hum as he began to lightly suck at your nipple. His other hand followed down your side until it hit the hem of your laced panties. He toyed with the fabric, hearing you take in a sharp inhale as tucked a finger inside before pulling them down, throwing it to the floor — along with your bra.

You bit your bottom lip as his hands moved across the tops of your thighs, moving closer to where you wanted his touch most. The tip of his nail skimmed over your folds as he moved his kisses down your belly before he spread your legs, allowing himself to crouch — your legs at either side of him, his hands hooking around them to keep them in place. He pressed his tongue flat against your core, his eyes finding yours; your pupils dilated as he curled his tongue, circling your clit.

Normally, Jamison would already be diving between your legs, pulling every moan he could from you — possibly overstimulating you —, but he took his time, holding back his intense urges to pleasure you throughly. He wanted to show you just how beautiful you are. He wanted you to see the sweat that would glisten your skin. He wanted you to see your disheveled hair. He wanted you to see the smudged lipstick and mascara when you both were tuckered out. He was always the one to see you in such a euphoric state, Jamison wanted you to be able to notice the details he loved dearly — the ones he could never be tired of hearing or seeing.

He made work with his tongue, taking long laps and sucking at your clit before his tongue dragged over your slit, your slick coating his lips; to him, you tasted like heaven and he wanted more. He took long laps at your folds, his fingers coming into play to coax your orgasm. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, covering them in his saliva before rimming your opening, pushing one finger in as he ran his tongue back and forth against your clit.

You bit your bottom lip, watching him work you to your climax. You ran your fingers through his hair, unconsciously pulling him closer, needing more of his mouth. You rolled your hips as he added another finger, pumping it slowly before picking up the pace. Your chest heaved every time his fingers were knuckle-deep inside you, a soft moan leaving your lips as he rubbed your inner walls — easily finding the spot that made you fall apart.

“F-Fuck.” Your gripped tightened on Jamison as he sucked on your clit along with moving his fingers faster; your moans were music to his ears.

He felt your thighs tense and clamp down on him as your orgasm racked through your body, setting your nerves aflame with ecstasy. Your juices coated his tongue, earning a delicious groan from him as he cleaned your slick, your taste making his mouth water.

“I can’t wait for ya to see even more of ya beauty.” A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his mouth meeting yours in a passionate kiss, your hands clinging onto his shorts, tugging at them.

“Jamie, please.” You managed to say between the kisses.

“I know, Darl’.” He said with a grin before pulling away, his erection noticeable from the tent in the front of his shorts.

He easily unbuckled his belt, careful not to fumble with it and pulling it off. Without the belt securing his shorts, they fell to his ankles, which he easily kicked off — leaving him nude before you. “Darl’, I wanna try somethin’.” He spoke, the heel of his palm kneading your hips. You nodded, allowing him to pull you off the counter and turn you around to face the mirror. Your reddened face was clear through your reflection, along with the few hairs that clung to your forehead due to the sweat. Jamison stood behind you, grinding his erection into your ass as you grasped the edge of the countertop. Lining himself up, he pushed himself into your walls, an expression of satisfaction decorating his features as your warmth surrounded him. He took long, slow paced thrusts, building up speed as you asked for it. “More.” You moaned, Jamison doing as you asked, speeding up his thrusts and adding more force behind each one. Moans and groans fell from your lips, the same as Jamison as you both felt your building orgasms burning. Jamison gently gripped your jaw, lifting your head to gaze at your flushed reflection. “Look at how gorgeous ya are.” He rasped into your ear, nibbling at the shell of your ear as his thrusts stuttered, your ass meeting his hips. His other hand left your hip to find your clit, rubbing curt circles, pulling a cry out from your throat as you screwed your eyes shut, your climax boiling in your stomach. “Come for me.” His breath was hot against your ear, his words causing you to release, falling into bliss. Jamison bottomed out in your walls before he himself succumbed to the pleasure. He rested his forehead on your shoulder, panting as he regained his breath, both of your basking in the “after sex” glow. “(Y/n), I love ya just the way ya are.” He hummed, turning your head to plant a soft kiss on your cheek, chuckling when he noticed the mirror covered in condensation.


	2. Hanzo | Taking s/o's virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dear, May I ask for some nsfw scenario with Hanzo taking the virginity of a younger fem!s/o? Bonus points if he is insecure about it 'cause his age.  
> | Female reader |

“Is this okay?” Hanzo asked, his hand cupping your cheek as he pulled his lips away from yours.

You nodded your head, your fingers dancing along his bare chest. Your top had already been tossed to the floor. Hanzo looked into your eyes, his gaze wavering slightly, trying to find any hesitation in your eyes; only finding none.

“Yes, it’s okay.” You reassured the older male with a soft smile.

His thumb ghosted over your skin as he moved his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. You grinned into the kiss, pulling him on top of you as you laid back onto the bed, being cushioned by the mattress. He was on all fours above you, caging you as he chased your lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured as he moved down your neck, peppering your skin with gentle kisses, “Please let me know if I’m going to fast. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Okay.” You hummed as he cupped you bra-clad breasts in his hands.

He pressed a curt kiss to the top of you chest before snaking his hands behind your back, taking hold of your bra, expertly unclasping it with precision. He looked back up at your face, taking in your features as he slid the straps off your shoulders, letting them fall down your arms as he pulled it off you. His eyes scanned over your nude torso, his pants becoming tighter.

“Hanzo,” You heavily breathed as his mouth connected to your skin, “Please.”

Hanzo did his best to please you without being too intense, “Are you sure you want it to be with me?” His words fell into the valley of your breasts.

“I want you to be my first, Hanzo.”

“B-But… you are young and beautiful. You should be with someone your age.” He tore his eyes away from yours, his shoulders shaking as thoughts raced through his mind.

“Hanzo, I want you to be my first,” You began, lifting his eyes for him to look at you, “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“My love, you are too kind to a person such as myself.” He gave a smile of his own, capturing your lips once again.

The insecurities of his age still brewed, but he wasn’t about to let them ruin a moment such as this. He caressed your body, covering every inch of your exposed skin with long kisses, your scent intoxicating to his senses as the heat of the room drove him mad.

He peeled your bottoms off, along with your panties, dragging his lips down your smooth legs as he removed the rest of your clothing, worshiping your body. His hungry gaze was cast upon you, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. You looked like a goddess. Hair slightly disheveled, lips swollen, lust clouding your eyes, and your chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

“Beautiful.” He said, mostly to himself before kissing his way down your abdomen.

You blushed at his words as he laid between your legs, hooking them over his shoulders. You moaned out his name when he pressed his tongue flat to your core. You squirmed in his grasp as he delved his tongue into your folds, your juices coating his lips. He made soft grunts of delight when you bucked up into his mouth. He held your hips down against the bed, his forearm against your abdomen to keep you still as his other hand joined his mouth.

The tip of his finger circled your entrance before slowly sinking one into you. You tensed up slightly, discomfort appearing on your face as he began to pump it in and out – careful not to go to fast. He sucked on your clit, distracting you from the stretch of your inner walls.

“You’re so tight around my fingers,” He began, adding another one, “I wonder how tight you’d be around my cock.” He said, his dirty words a shock to you; he normally kept his speech proper, but this was a whole new side of him.

“F-Feels good.” You whimpered, fisting his dark locks between your fingers, holding him in place as you rolled your hips against his face.

He chuckled, your moans dancing on his ears, making a blush of his own dust across the tops of his cheeks. He ate you out like a starved man, his tongue working wonders on you; swirling around your clit before taking it into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

Your legs shook on either side of him, signalling your nearing of your release which was stalled as Hanzo pulled away. You whined and pouted, practically begging for him to finish what he started as you tried to move his head back between your legs.

“Can’t have you coming just yet. Be patient, my love. We’ll be doing this all night.” His voice was raspy, sending an excited shiver down your spine.

He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing, tossing them to join yours. You drank him; his broad shoulders, his toned and well-defined muscles, his black hair falling at his shoulders, and his length right before you. You reached forward, taking hold of him before he swatted your hands away. You gave him a look of confusion.

“Today is about you, my love. Let me take care of you.” With his loving tone of voice, it was difficult to say no so you simply nodded.

You laid back as he, once again, settled down between your legs. He lined himself at your entrance, his eyes shifting your face in search of any discomfort, only being met with your lust-filled eyes and tempting lips. You nodded, silently telling him you were ready. Slowly, he pushed into you, holding himself back from snapping his hips forward.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands around his neck as he began to move. He was extremely cautious, wanting to make sure you were okay. When you released a moan as he fully sheathed himself within you, he knew you were enjoying it. You pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. You paid no mind as he thrusted into you.

You were tight around him – almost too tight – as he moved. He whispered words of praise into your ear before marking your neck and shoulders. He sucked on your skin, sinking his teeth into your flesh as you dug your nails into his upper back.

“More.” You moaned, the sensual tone not sounding like your own.

Hanzo complied – going faster, harder. Incoherent words fell from your mouth along with his name. He moved his hand between the both of you, finding your clit with ease. You tightened around his as he pressed into your bundle of nerves, pulling a gasp from you.

You threw your head back as he angled himself to hit your sweet spots, making you see stars with every powerful thrust. You clenched around him, your mouth opening in a silent scream as you shudders, your orgasm washing falling over you. You gripped onto him tightly, a string of curses slurred with your moans.

Hanzo continued to thrust until he met his own release, quickly pulling out and spilling his essence onto your stomach. He held himself up own you, careful not to crush you beneath his weight. You panted, raising a hand to wipe away the perspiration that accumulated on his brow, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, Hanzo.”

“For what?” He was taken aback.

“For being my first. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you.” You said, hugging him and burying your face into the base of his neck.

“I should be the one thanking you.” He soft said, brushing your hair out of your face, “How about we get cleaned up?” He suggested, receiving a nod from you.

You both had gotten up to go into the shower, sharing another round within the stall.


	3. Moira | Surrender (Fantasy AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: NSFW Fantasy AU Fic or HC's where the Reader's kingdom is at a losing battle with the feared Sorceress Moira's much stronger empire and to stop any further harm that can come the reader's kingdom, she surrenders herself to Moira right in her giant scary as hell throne room, all alone?  
> | Female reader |

“Your Highness, there’s not-“ The Royal Advisor’s words were cut off by the raise of your hand.

“We mustn’t back down. We have to protect our people and our kingdom.” You bit out, eyebrows pulled together.

The mixture of exhaustion and irritation drenched your voice like vodka; bitter. Your fist slammed down onto the hard surface of the wooden table before you, your aggravation apparent to the Advisor as the stood beside you, their hands behind their back as the peered down at you.

“Dammit!” You muttered under your breath, standing up suddenly, the chair you once sat in tumbling to the floor from your force.

You clenched your jaw tightly as your shoulders shook. The evil sorceress, Moira, has currently been terrorizing your kingdom. She had sent countless troops, destroying your own in a matter of seconds. There was nothing that could be done to fend them off — Moira would not stop until she knew the kingdom was at her feet.

“I cannot just sit here while my soldiers fight for the kingdom.” You huffed.

“My Queen, you mustn’t go out there! It’s too dangerous! You’ve seen what they’ve done to our troops, to your father. They could kill you before you set foot off your steed.” The Advisor stated.

“There isn’t much left I’m capable of doing to protect my people.” You sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

You pondered in place for a short moment, a pregnant silence falling on your shoulders as your finger tapped lightly on your chin.

There must be another way for all of this to end; there has to be — either you make a deal with the devil and give yourself over on the terms of your kingdom to be left in peace or the sorceress destroys everything with one flick of her finger. In this situation, you would lose either way; your life or your pride and title as Queen. You needed to think fast before any more blood was shed on the battlefield.

“I’m going.” Your voice was stern as you began to walk out of the grand room, not bothering to pick up the discarded chair.

The Royal Advisor called after you, trying their best to talk you out of your decision, but you had already made up your mind.

“Prepare my steed. I will meet with the evil sorceress herself.”

With reluctant movement, the Advisor bowed before leaving to complete their task.

This was it. You were going to come face-to-face with the ruthless woman. The woman who took joy in watching your kingdom crumble to pieces. You had never seen what she looked like; the ones who had caught glimpse of her features falling lifeless at her feet — your father being on one the many who had fallen.

Within an hour, you departed for your journey, bidding your kingdom and family farewell.

“Let me go with you!” You brother begged, taking hold of your sleeve to halt you.

“No. This is something I must do on my own.” You voice was stern as you peeled him off of you.

“I will save you. I promise you that.” Your brother stated, his hands clenched into fists as tears welled in his eyes.

“So long, brother. Take care of our people.” You said, sending your sibling a saddened smile as you turned, your grip tight on the reins as you set off.

You traveled for hours; your thighs sore, your hands dry from the wind that whipped at your skin and your eyes burning from the bright sun. It was pure silence when you had rode through the civilian-side, the residents hiding within the safety of their homes, fearing the dreadful return of the sorceress. The once bustling market now a ghost town. The laughter of children now nonexistent. The farmers caring for their fields now refusing to leave their homes; their crops shriveling.

“This is for the best.” Your words were like a secret to the wind — your words going unheard by the breeze.

-

You had finally left the territory of your kingdom, passing the border into the the sorceress’ realm. The sky was dark and filled with grey clouds, opposite of your kingdom’s. Any source of life was gone; the plant life dried up and destroyed and animal life driven out. You frowned at the lack the land once held. People once lived here happily.

Blacksmiths in their workshops creating new weapons and tools, the sound of metal upon metal was music to their ears. Children running around playing without care. Mothers welcoming their newborns to the world. Field-workers gathering ripe food, planning to feed the hungry. Knights and guards protecting the land and the people from threats of danger.

It was all destroyed. Nothing was left. It was if it never existed.

“Who goes there?!” A loud voice boomed, stomping footsteps coming toward your direction.

You gulped and straightened your posture, “I am Queen (Y/n) (L/n) of the Drithen Kingdom. I have come to meet with your ruler.” You tilted your chin up, refusing to break your stoic facade.

The person, dressed in pure black garbs, looked up at you before gesturing you to follow them. They had told you to discard your horse, saying that you could fasten the reins to a nearby fence. Reluctantly, you did as you were told, giving the stallion a pat before you followed the person in black.

There was no light conversing. There were no glances thrown your way. Just suffocating silence that sped up your heart rate once a grand castle came into sight.

Moss grew up the stone structure; the groundskeeper allowing the growth go unattended. Weeds sprouted through the cobblestone and garden area; any flowers that once grew there now crumbled. This place contrasted greatly compared to your own kingdom.

“This way.” The person’s loud voice startled you as they lead you up to the castle.

Along the way, several other beings, dressed in the same style as the first, joined you. Once inside, they all closed in on you, tying a sack around your head and bidding your wrists together with rope. You gasped out, trying to fight against their hold, but, with god-like strength, they kept you in place.

“Let go of me!” You spat, struggling in their grasp as their hands on your arms tightened.

“Be quiet.” One, with a deeper-toned voice, said, their words ghosting down the back of your neck.

One of them slammed their knees in the back of your legs, causing you to stumble to the floor, giving them easy access to drag you. They held your bound wrists and began pulling you along, not giving you any time to stand.

It hurt. The rough cement flooring scraping at the skin of your torso that had been exposed due to your lifted limbs. You hissed in pain, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip before all movement was halted. They dropped your arms down, blood flowing back through your veins.

“Leave.” A feminine, monotone voice filled your ears.

You stiffened and moved onto your knees, sitting on your calves as you waited.

“What do we have here?” The clicks of heels stopped before you, the sack being removed.

You flinched back, your eyes closed in fear of the person before you.

“Is this the Queen of Drithen?” You could hear the smirk, “What a pity sight.”

“Excuse me?” You looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion, “Who are you and where is your ruler?”

“You’re looking at her.” The woman chuckled as your eyes widened.

Standing right before you was the evil sorceress. Her eyes casted down upon you, the upturn of her lip growing as the fear in your eyes became prominent. Her nails were long, long enough to pierce skin and cause severe damage. Her skin was pale, almost as if there had been no flow of blood through her veins. Her tall, slender frame towered over you significantly — even if you had been standing, you would still have to crane your neck to peer at her face.

“Shocked?” She questioned, leaning toward you slightly, enjoying the sight before her. The queen of Drithen on her knees, petrified of the red-head, “So, why are you here?” Moira asked, not bothering to glance your way as she toyed with her finger nails.

“I’ve come to make a deal.” Those few words caught the sorceress’ attention.

“A deal?”

“Yes. You leave my people and kingdom alone and in return, you can have me as your prisoner.” You held determination in your eyes even though your voice had wavered by a fraction.

“But having you as a prisoner would be of no use for me. A maid would be much more appropriate.” Moira bent down, hooking her finger under your jaw, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“If that is what you wish to use me as, them I am at no level to complain.” You breathed out, your wrist aching from the rope that roughed your skin raw.

“Then I agree to your deal. Having the queen of Drithen slaving away at my beck and call is quite a magnificent sight itself.”

-

It was endless. Hours upon hours of scrubbing every inch of the castle, making such every surface was spotless. It was exhausting. No break and always having to be on your feet, waiting for Moira’s next order.

You currently were washing the large windows, catching a glimpse of your — rather embarrassing — uniform. It was typical maid attire; a modest black dress with a white apron tied secured around your waist, tied behind you in a bow. You hair was pulled back out of your eyes, a few strands occasionally falling. Your shoes had been the most practical article; surprisingly comfortable to wear, your feet not aching as much as they should have at the end of the strenuous day.

“(Y/n), I need your service.” Moira called for you, using her magic to amplify her voice.

You had set down the cloth on the rim of the bucket and dusted your palms off on your apron. You sighed and made your way to her quarters, giving the door a gentle knock before hearing her voice speak out.

“You may enter.” She said.

You did as you were told, quietly opening the door as to make sure you didn’t bother her, “You needed assistance, Ms. O’Deorain?”

“Yes. I need help dressing.” She stated.

For the past months, this was usual. If Moira had been up late the night before, she would call you to dress her properly. To say the first handful of times she called for you made you uncomfortable would be an understatement; you were nervous the entire time, flinching when you made contact with her skin, soon profusely apologizing. Your heart would beat at an almost inhuman speed whenever you took sight of her topless.

You nodded and made your way to her wardrobe, softly asking her on what she’d wish to wear for the day.

“(Y/n),” You turned at your name, “Come here.” She ordered, gesturing for the gap between her legs as she sat on the edge of her bed.

You stepped forward, meeting her eyes as her hand came up to your cheek. You winced, partially expecting her to smack you, but she didn’t. Her fingers traced your cheekbones and jawline as if memorizing them.

“(Y/n), do you know what you have done?” Her tone was low, sending a shiver down your spine as you toyed with your thumbs behind your back.

“Have I done something to upset you, Ms. O’Deorain?” You gulped.

She cursed under her breath before her hand moved to the back of your neck, yanking you forward into her lap, your lips colliding. Your eyes widened in shock, scanning over her complexion — finding her eyes closed and her lips passionately connected to yours.

The rhythm of her lips of yours was almost hypnotic, pulling you into a trance as you reciprocated. Your hands found her shoulders, keeping yourself up from breaking into pieces in her grasp. Her arm snaked around your hips, forcing you to straddle her lap. Multiple voices in your head told you this was wrong, but it had felt so right. She pressed you against her, her touch wandering over your torso.

Moira took hold of the zipper on the back of your dress, slowly pulling it down with the movement of your lips. You pulled away, allowing her to remove the attic from you as she tugged it over your head, the apron untying and falling to the floor — the dress soon following.

You felt nervous under her gaze, but when she flipped you onto your back, you relaxed. Her hands cascaded down your legs, taking off your shoes as her eyes drank in every detail of your body; every freckle, every mole and every imperfection that you hated.

“You’re gorgeous.” She exhaled, pressing her lips to your thigh as she unbuttoned her nightshirt, her torso bare from any undergarments to block your line of sight.

You took of your bra, sliding the straps off of your shoulders. You blushed as her eyes settled on your chest. She took the initiative, cupping your breasts with her palms, running her thumbs over your nipples — her cold fingertips causing them to harden. You shivered, pushing into her touch.

“So eager.” She hummed, pressing a kiss to your collarbone, smirking when you gasped at her chilling touch.

“Ms. O’Deorain,” You moaned and her mouth replaced her hands on your breasts, “More.”

Your words took her aback, before she chuckled, “I never knew you were the one giving orders, but as you wish.”

Moira kisses down your abdomen, leaving a few hickeys to form in her wake. You fisted the sheets of her bed, the silk gliding along your skin. Her eyes turned lustful when she came in between your thighs.

“Is this where you want more?” She asked devilishly, her long nail hooking beneath the elastic band of your panties.

You nodded, “Everywhere.” You panted as the room heated.

She pulled down your panties, having you lift your hips in order to remove the piece that blocked her from you. You laid nude before her, your skin glistening in the sunlight that bathed the room. You were like a work of art in her eyes. Every detail of your body carving into her mind.

“Ms. O’Deorain!” You called out as she slung your legs over her shoulders, her teeth biting into your inner thigh.

“Moira. Call me Moira.” She stated as she pressed her tongue flat against your core, finding amusement in your sudden jolt.

She lapped at you slowly, dragging her tongue up your womanhood, your juices coating her tongue like glaze. She moaned at your taste, delving her tongue in for more as she pulled apart your folds, giving her easier access. The tip of her nose rubbed against your clit, the friction creating a swelling heat in the pit of your stomach. She dragged two fingers down your core, your juices drenching them as they rounded your entrance.

She pulled back enough to sink one digit in you, slowly pumping it in and out of you before adding another to join. She reconnected her mouth to your clit, rolling the nub with the top of her tongue. Moans escaped your lips, only making Moira’s movements speed up.

“Moira- faster!” Your toes curled as her long fingers rounded within your walls, rubbing your sweet spot generously.

You clamped your thighs together, your hand finding the back of Moira’s head, grinding your hips into her face. She added another finger, significantly stretching you. She sucked at your clit relentlessly, drawing out strings of wanton moans out of you. You bucked your hips up when her fingers scissored, rubbing you right.

To add more, her ignored hand traveled up your belly, soon meeting your breast. You took in a sharp intake of air as she began to massage your mound, her tongue working in the different direction of her hand in circular motions.

The burning hot coil of heat within your stomach tightened, as did your grip on the bedsheets and the red-head’s hair.

“Sh-Shit!” You moaned, your back arching off of the mattress, your thighs spasming as your walls clamped down on Moira’s fingers, meeting your climax.

Moira continued to pleasure you, your moans ringing like a melody in her ears as you rode out your orgasm — the crashing waves of pleasure sending you overboard.

You panted, a strand of your hair sticking to your temple as you regained your breath.

“You want to go for another?” Moira asked, licking your juices off her lips and fingers, setting off a fire within you as you watched her movements.

You nodded, sitting up, your chest heaving as you pulled off her nightshirt throwing it to the side as she climbed on top of you, her lips finding yours once again in a, much needed, passionate kiss.


	4. Moicy | Bindings (Poly!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request an NSFW Poly!Moicy fic with a fem! reader where before the start of the day the two tie the reader up in Shibari bindings under her clothing as a new fun practice and have her go around the entire base doing tasks for them and S/O keeps having awkward interactions with other heroes since the more S/O moves around the more sexually frustrated she gets because the ropes constantly rub against her sensitive areas to the point where she can't talk or even walk anymore?  
> | Female reader |

“‘It’ll be great, don’t worry.’” You said to yourself in a mocking tone, repeating the words of Angela from earlier in the day.

This was agony; the bindings tight around your body, rubbing your sensitive areas with any movement you made. You could barely concentrate on your work. You would occasionally glance at Moira and Angela, rubbing your thighs together whenever you met eyes.

It was almost impossible to find a position that was practical; crossing one leg over the other was a definite no as was keeping your legs apart — it was torture and your girlfriends took pleasure in seeing you so aroused. Every time you went to adjust yourself the bindings would move, making you shudder as you moaned softly, greatful that no one had been in the infirmary.

You quietly filled out paperwork, the bindings tightening on your breasts as you reached for a ballpoint pen. You bit your lip, the need for your release burning within your stomach.

“Dammit.” You cursed, eyebrows furrowed as you discreetly rolled your hips, the rope rubbing against your aching core.

Your toes curled and your breathing sped up. You were so close, so close to the release you’ve been desiring since when the bindings were first tied. You ignored your work, your focus purely on the coil of heat within you. Your form shook as you gave out curt whines, your hand coming up to grope your breast.

It was blatantly obvious how inappropriate your actions were — pleasuring yourself sexual while on the clock —, but you couldn’t help yourself; the friction the ropes gave you were in the areas that filled you to the brim with lust.

“Hey, (Y/n).” A sudden voice with a thick southern accent spoke out from the doorway, ceasing your actions immediately.

You spun in your chair, heart racing and your face heated; had he seen what you were doing?

“Hello, Jesse.” You greeted with a gentle smile, trying to hide your frustration as you straightened out your attire, “What can I help you with?”

“Jus’ got back from a mission. Had a few cuts.” He said, stepping into the infirmary.

“Okay, let me take a look.” You stood up, twitching as the bindings moved beneath your clothing.

As Jesse made himself comfortable on the bed, you grabbed a few items; gauze, cotton balls, disinfectant and cream. You took long strides toward him, trying to avoid the ropes from making contact with sensitive areas.

The cowboy removed his shirt, placing it beside himself. You winced, seeing the gash across his chest and the bruises that literally his torso.

“‘A few cuts’, huh?” You playfully teased, setting down the items before beginning to patch him up with precision.

Jesse would flinch when the disinfectant made contact with his wounds, soon telling you it was nothing he couldn’t handle, but the short hisses he’d let out said otherwise. You whispered out an apology, trying your best to clean his wounds with a gentle touch, making sure not to wrap the gauze too tight.

“Hello, (Y/n).” You heard the ever-so comforting voice of one of your girlfriends, Angela.

You turned around, knees becoming stiff from your sudden movement as the bindings rubbed your clit. You worried your bottom lip as you noticed the teasing smile upon her lips. You pouted; she was finding great enjoyment in your sexual frustration.

“Hello, Angela.” You grinned, clenching your thighs together as the rope was relentless with your short movements.

You finished cleansing Jesse’s wounds and wrapping them before sending him off. Once he was out of sight, you turned to Angela — the desperation you once hid now apparent.

“A-Angela… I can’t take much more.” You gripped the railing of the bed, your legs becoming weak beneath you as your chest rose and fell, the ropes falling into rhythm with your heaving breaths.

“Be patient, (Y/n).” She said, picking up a clipboard, running her finger along the words as she read along.

You whimpered, turning to the door as Moira entered, a smirk adorning her lips as her eyes laid upon your trembling form. You silently begged for them to relieve you of this frustration, but you were ignored.

“So Angela, any news on my tests?” Moira asked, stepping beside the blonde, looking over her shoulder.

‘This is painful.’ You pouted, moving back to your seat, shuddering as the ropes continued to constrict you.

As you sat down, the bindings digging into your skin, directly on your sensitive spots. You wanted their touch — no, you needed their touch. You wanted them to take you right there, forcing you onto your back, spreading you out.

“Moira…” You looked up at the woman, only to see her eyes already focused on you, her hand covering her amused expression as she stifled a chuckle.

“Hello, my dear. How are you today?” The red-head asked, the corner of her lip turning up in a smirk.

“How do you think?” You mumbled under your breath, earning a giggle from Angela.

“Seems as though she couldn’t help herself,” The blonde began, her eyes glued to the tablet in her hand, tilting the screen toward Moira, “Must we need to teach you a lesson?” She glanced over at you.

Moira observed the screen, her hand coming up to loosen the collar of her shirt, “The bindings may have been enough of a lesson for her. How about we go back to our room and give her a treat — since she hadn’t taken the bindings off.”

Moira held you under her gaze, undressing you with her eyes as you gulped. You knew that look she held; whenever you saw it, she would pounce on you, having you yell out her name in ecstasy as she pleasured you — something that excited you.

“I’m almost finished here,” Angela began, putting a few bottles away, “Just give me a few minutes and then the night is ours.” She smiled, turning her back to you and Moira.

You moved your hair away from your face, cheeks heated with the thought of you pleasuring yourself had been caught on the security system. Moira walked toward you, lifting your chin and gazing into your eyes, a hunger and lust for you brewing in her.

“Get ready for tonight, my dear.” She smirked, leaning down to bring you into a slow kiss — one that made your heart flutter.

-

After 10 minutes, Angela had finished her work, ready to head back to your shared quarters. Your core ached, the bindings still keeping you on the edge as you walked to he elevator. Moira and Angela watched your every move with joy; the strides you took, the twitches of your abdomen and face — it was quite entertaining, the way you tried to keep yourself together.

You entered the elevator and leaned against the wall, partially relieving yourself on the attacking rope in between your thighs. Angela and Moira conversed lightly, asking each other how their day went as Jack Morrison entered the shaft. You avoided eye contact, your gaze drifting to the floor and your hands behind your back.

“Good job today,” He said, patting your shoulder, “With patching up Jesse.”

You smiled politely, “Just doing my job, s-sir.” You stuttered, the bindings shifting beneath your clothing.

“Don’t say that, (Y/n),” Angela softly spoke, “You did a great job.”

The short ride was awkward. You stood off in the corner, rocking back and forth on your heels, silently begging for Jack to get off soon. The man chatted with your girlfriends, asking them how their research had been progressing. The constricting rope gave no mercy as it ground into your skin.

You bit your lip, your skin becoming heated; the thought of being in a enclosed space with bindings tied around your body beside your commanding officer made you whimper.

“Well, this is where I get off,” The Strike Commander said, gesturing to the floor, “Good luck with your research.” He bid a quick goodbye before leaving.

“I can’t handle it much longer. I feel like I’m gonna fall apart.” You kept your legs together, trying your best to halt the ropes movement.

“Don’t worry, my dear. We’re almost there. Be patient.” Moira hummed.

It didn’t take long to arrive at your floor. You practically dragged Moira and Angela off the elevator, bringing them to your shared room. Angela pressed her palm on the scanner, successfully opening the door. Once the three of you were inside and the door was locked, you began to strip yourself — the heat of your skin becoming almost unbearable.

You peeled off your button-up, throwing it to a nearby chair before pushing down your bottoms. You had never been this straight forward before, always hesitant at first to remove your clothing, so your actions took the women by surprise. Their shock hadn’t lasted long — Moira gripped your hips, yanking you toward her, your lips connecting in a desperate kiss.

Angela came up behind you, her palms cupping your breasts, kneading your supple flesh. She planted open-mouth kisses along your shoulders, occasionally nipping at your skin. You moaned into Moira’s mouth, her tongue pushing between your parted lips, dragging the muscle along yours. Angela rolled your nipples between her thumb and forefinger, drawing out gasps and moans from your vocal cords, her panties dampening from the sensual sounds you gave.

Moira moved her hands down your abdomen, her fingers scraping along the bindings before connecting the heel of her palm to your exposed core, massaging it into your clit at a slow pace. You mewled at her touch, pulling away from your lip-lock, gripping onto her forearms as Angela rolled her hips into your ass, her tongue running along your shoulder blade.

Moira mumbled a curse as she circled her finger around your entrance, your juices coating her fingers as she pushed one finger into you. You ground onto her hand, your forehead resting against her collarbone. You unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her pale chest. You smirked, sucking hickeys to her skin, the dark purple and blue marks prominent against her skin tone. She curled her finger, massaging the pad of her thumb on your inner walls.

Angela gripped your breasts roughly, earning a squeak out of you. Using her unoccupied hand, Moira took hold of the back of Angela’s head, pulling her into a deep kiss. The sounds of the sloppy kiss made you tighten around Moira’s finger.

“More.” You moaned, pushing further down onto Moira’s hand.

The red-head complied to your request, adding two more of her long, slender fingers to the mix.

You need more — more of the two women and of the pleasure you were receiving.

Angela spun you around, forcing Moira’s touch to leave — much to your disappointment. Moira backed up to the sofa, her knees bumping into the edge, causing her to sit down. She pulled you on top of her, spending her thighs wide and hooking your legs on her knees, keeping you on display in front of Angela.

“So wet.” Angela smiled, taking off her lab coat and top, leaving her torso to be clad with a white-lace bra.

She knelt down between your legs, her soft hands running along your inner thighs before pressing light kisses to your skin. Moira held open your legs, refusing to let you cover yourself.

Angela parted your folds with her thumbs, her eyes never leaving your face, watching how it contorted whenever her nail would ghost over your clit. You bucked your hips up at the subtle contact, desperate for more.

“Please, Angela.” You begged, bitting your bottom lip as Moira played with your breasts.

The blonde couldn’t help but give out a soft laugh at your begging; it was a symphony in her ears. She moved closer, her lips dragging across your skin — from your knee to your inner thigh, her nose skimming over your core. She pressed her tongue against you, smirking when an expression of contentment appeared on your features. She sucked on your clit, her tongue running along your sensitive area. Your hands found their way into her blonde locks, holding her head close to where you needed her most.

Moira watched with pleasure as she felt you squirm above her, her eyes trained on Angela as the blonde worked wonders with her mouth. The red-head marked your neck with various purple and blue hickeys, delightened with your pulse being decorated with the dark colours.

Angela lapped away at you, her tongue moving to rim your entrance, her hands holding your legs as you bucked into her mouth greedily. Her nose buried into your clit, eliciting erotic moans from you as she moved her tongue faster against you.

You clenched your eyes shut as Angela sunk three fingers into you, your walls automatically tight around her as she began to pump them in and out of you.

“You look so sexy with those on.” Angela said, your juices glistening her lips as she spoke, soon returning her tongue to you.

Moira hummed in agreement, one of her hands finding it’s way down your body and between your legs, spreading your folds open for easier access. Moira continued to pay attention to your chest, tugging at your nipples, rolling the heel of her palm into your breasts.

Your stimulated nerves were on high alert as Angela added a forth, her mouth never ceased to leave you wanting more. Her tongue worked you like magic; hitting all of the right areas as if she had marked them on a map she had read many times. She was relentless — your moans turned her on. Every time you called out her name in ecstasy or tugged on her hair, her legs would clamp together in arousal.

“Come for us, baby.” Moira whispered to you, her tongue running over the shell of your ear.

Your legs shook violently, all of the pent-up sexual frustration boiling over. Angela kept up her pace, not stopping until your juices were covering her face. She scissored her fingers inside of you, pulling you closer and closer to your well-deserved orgasm. Her fingers would curl then push deeply into you when stretched out, hitting deeper areas. Angela ran her tongue against your clit before sucking the bud between her lips, her saliva mixing with your juices as she took in everything your body offered her.

It was becoming almost too much; you would have been able to last longer if it hadn’t been for the bindings that kept you on your peak the entire day. Your body twitched from the stimulation your nerves were receiving, your face pulled together as your lower abdomen tightened and your senses heightened.

Moira’s finger joined Angela’s tongue with the assault on your clit, rubbing fast circles as you threw your head back on Moira’s shoulder, your prolonged orgasm raking your body. Angela licked up your juices as Moira slowed her movements, riding out your orgasm.

“You taste delicious.” Angela’s words were muffled by your core.

You blushed heavily, your hands slipping from her head as your lungs filled with large intakes of air as you tried to calm your erratic breathing from the lack of air.

“Ready for some more? I think I need to return the favor.” You smiled innocently, amused by the shocked expressions your girlfriends wore, soon getting a nodded in return.


	5. OW Women | Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you cannnnn Overwatch girls react to being called mommy in bed by their bottom boi??? Thank you💕  
> | Gender neutral reader |

## Ana

  * She’s surprised at first, not having been called that by anyone aside from her daughter.
  * To be honest, with the way you said it — the moan that left you lips along with a sharp gasp — excited her.
  * She would most likely whisper into your ear about how much it turned her on as she pleasured you.



## Brigitte

  * She was definitely taken aback at first; had you been homesick? Had you missed your family?
  * Once she understood the meaning, her heart fluttered as she kissed down your neck.
  * “What would my baby like?”



## D.Va

  * Her cheeks would flare up in a bright red blush as she sat between your thighs, her eyes widening at the sensual way you spoke.
  * A devilish smirk would find way to her face as she stood, pushing you back into the bed, straddling you suddenly.
  * She would rolled her hips into yours, sudden confidence flowing through her, trying to get you to say it again as she began her assault on your neck.



## Mei

  * Mei furrowed her eyebrows in confusion — similar to Brigitte, she was wondering if you missed your home.
  * Embarrassment would take over her once she realized, so please be patient with her.
  * She wasn’t entirely sure about the name — but laced with your moans, she’d love to hear it over and over again.



## Mercy

  * “Do you like that, baby?” She asked, her lips connected to the side of your neck, littering your skin with kisses.
  * She loved dominating you, having you moaning beneath her as she brought you closer to your climax.
  * She would love to hear you say it again.



## Moira

  * Similar to Mercy, she loved to top you, having you call out her name as she edged you.
  * The name was delightful to her ears — had you seen her in such a sexual way? She would chuckled before playfully teasing you about it, loving the blush that painted your features.
  * She’d love to hear it again, even outside of the bedroom.



## Phara

  * Unlike her mother, she was instantly turned on by the name.
  * It didn’t bother her one bit — she thrived on it, loving how delicious it sounded coming from you as you moaned. Her heart raced as she brought you close to your climax.
  * She would glance up at you, giving you a smirk as she lowered herself between your legs, her mouth awaiting to pleasure you.



## Sombra

  * She is the epitome of flustered. Her entire face would go red and she would stutter a bit, her movements faltering.
  * Once she had recovered, her skills would become more intense and moving with a purpose, drawing the name out from you sinfully.
  * If you ever call her “mommy” outside of the bedroom, be prepared for her to drag you into the closest empty space and ravish you.



## Symmetra

  * She gulped at first, feeling as though she misheard you. She didn’t stop her movements, waiting to see if she could draw it out from you.
  * Once you repeat, her stomach flutters and she rubs her thighs together, stalling herself from riding you in that moment.
  * “Such a good baby.”



## Tracer

  * “What is it, love?”
  * She smiles brightly, a faint blush coating her cheeks at the name. Such an innocent name said in such a lustful way — it flustered her.
  * If you ever want go capture her attention instantly, use “Mommy” because she’ll be ready pounce on you.



## Widowmaker

  * She was shocked at first, not accustomed to the name by any means. She stopped for a moment her eyes finding your face, nothing but ecstasy in your facial features.
  * “Bébé~ tell me what you want — what you need.”
  * She enjoyed the name, different from what her late husband used to call her, but “mommy” made a coil in her belly tighten whenever it fell from you lips.



## Zarya

  * She lifts her head up, lust clouding her eyes as the name hit her ears, sending a joint of excitement through her.
  * “Do you like that?” She smirked, doing what she had done to draw out the name, wondering if she’d hear it again.
  * She was all for the name, if you called her it around your shared quarters, expect for her to pull you into a deep, passionate kiss.




	6. OW Men | SFW & NSFW HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Male s/o x male characters heacanons? (Sfw and nsfw s/o being bottom)  
> | Male reader |

# Doomfist

## SFW:

  * He’s definitely a caring lover. He might not show his affections toward you all the time, but know that he loves you deeply; he doesn’t necessarily feel the need to verbally express the way he felt toward you, so expect for him to hold you close while in private.
  * If you are ever sent onto a mission, he’ll automatically request to be assigned as well. If he’s unable to, he’ll wait for you to come home patiently. Once you’re home, he’ll most likely pull you into a kiss when everyone turns to leave.
  * He definitely sticks up for you if other Talon agents poke fun at you for your sexuality. If anyone begins to threaten you or upset you in anyway, he’ll definitely go through any means to take care of the person.



## NSFW

  * He’s 100% the dominant one in the bedroom. He loves seeing you beneath him as he thrusts into you — seeing your expressions as he brings you closer and closer to your climax.
  * As much as he loves gazing down at your face, his favorite position to take you in your chest pressed against a wall, legs spread as he fucks you into ecstasy.
  * Akande loves it when you go down on him, let’s him enjoy the view of your mouth around his cock. He always enjoyed the talents of your mouth, always happy and willing if you’d like to test out something new.



# Genji

## SFW

  * He’s a sucker in love. He loves to be in your presence, whether you be across the room or be pressed into one other while cuddling. Being near you eases any built up tension. If he had a rough day of training, being able to see you always lowered his stress.
  * He’s definitely protective of you. If you ever have a nightmare, he’ll bring you into his arms and do his best to soothe you. If you ever are severely stressed due to your work, he’ll try his best to massage your shoulders and take care of you. If you ever need anything, he’ll gladly get it for you.
  * He loves taking you out on dates. He takes pride in being able to call himself your lover. He’ll take your hand into his, fingers interlocked, as you walked down the road together.



## NSFW

  * Genji is most definitely a switch. If you ever want to change who’s being the dominant one that night, he’ll gladly switch to the position you want him in.
  * When you top him, he loves being able to hold you close as he feels you inside of him. He’s embarrassed, at first — but once everything progressed and became heated, the embarrassment washes away and he relishes in the moment.
  * When Genji is the dominant one in the bedroom, he loves taking care of you; taking his time to coax your orgasm. He takes his time with you, making sure that you enjoy the moment.



# Hanzo

## SFW

  * He’s a shy lover. He loves to be near you, but in the eye of the public, his face turns bright red. He’s not embarrassed over your relationship, he’s flustered over the display of affection. Behind closed doors, he loves to hold you close.
  * Late at night, he loves to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you close against his chest. He’ll massage your hip with the heel of his palm as he pressed soft kisses to the nape of your neck — nothing sexual, but only sharing the intimate moment.
  * He taught you how to use a bow and arrow, teaching you the correct stance and how to hold the bow. With hands on top of yours, he stood behind you, doing his best to show you where exactly to pull your arm back to and let go.



## NSFW

  * In the bedroom, his shyness dissipates; it’s like he’s not even the same person. He loves to be rough in bed, enjoying the way your nails raked down his back as he thrusted into you deeply.
  * He loves seeing you ride him, his hands on your hips, controlling the pace, occasionally slamming his hips up, pushing further into you. Seeing your expressions as he thrusted in and out of you was something he could never get used to; you were just too perfect.
  * He loves experimenting with new kinks; his favorite one, by far, is bondage. He loves to bind your wrists together, above your head, as he worships your body, covering your skin with open-mouthed kisses.



# Junkrat

## SFW

  * He’s definitely a… different lover than most. He shows his affection in many different ways. He’ll occasionally jump onto you and tackle you in a hug, he’ll randomly pull you into a kiss or he’ll throw out compliments your way at “inappropriate” times — aka in the middle of a mission.
  * He loves to make you smile and laugh; he’ll go to any lengths to see a grin creep onto your face or to hear you snort with laughter. If you ever are feeling depressed, he’ll begin to tickle you or come up with terrible jokes, just to see you smile.
  * Jamison is extremely protective over you. If anyone looks your way, his arms will automatically snake around your waist and his lips would be planted upon yours in a sloppy kiss. He never liked when others would glance your way with pure lust.



## NSFW

  * He’s definitely a switch in the bedroom; in different ways. He loves to be both, dominant and submissive. He loves to change the sex position occasionally. He definitely loves to change things up at any moment — adds a thrill in his opinion.
  * He loves to go down on you, on his knees in front of you as he runs his tongue over your length. His eyes will search for yours, sending you a wink as he takes you further into his mouth, your tip grazing the back of his throat. Pulling you into the bathroom stall or a closet was his favorite, especially when the adrenaline from being caught ran through his veins.
  * Shower sex was a win-win situation. Jamison was getting clean and he was able to enjoy your body beneath the stream of hot water above you both, adding to heat between you. He’d run his fingers through your hair as his kiss grew messy.



# Lúcio

## SFW

  * He’s a sweet and caring lover. If anything has you down, he’ll do his best to help — whether it be going to the amusement park or cuddling in bed for the entire day, he’ll make it happy. Seeing you upset hurt him and he always wanted to see you smiling.
  * You are his muse. You are his light. Whenever he writes a song, it’s entirely inspired by you. You helped him through all of his writers block. When he was with you, he was at peace. He was able to express how he feels with his lyrics.
  * His forms of affection are simple; he loves to kiss your cheek, hold your hand, hug you and sing to you. He cherishes everything about you — from the curve of your jaw to your freckles — he couldn’t get enough of you.



## NSFW

  * Lúcio is a passionate lover. He loves to take care of all of your needs. He pays attention to your sweet spots. He’ll kiss down your neck and down your torso before meeting the top of your pants before slowly pulling them down to tease you.
  * He’s more on the submissive side in bed, but he can definitely take charge when needed. He loves to ride you, but he also enjoys when he tops you. He loves enjoying everything about you, worshipping everything about you as he makes love to you.
  * His playlist for sex was smooth and sensual — a mix of artists playing in the background. His moves his hips in a mirroring rhythm of the songs that played, occasionally moaning out your name as you both drew closer to your delicious climax.



# McCree

## SFW

  * Jesse is all about terms of endearment; darling, honey, my dear, my love, etc. are nicknames you will constantly hear. He loves to call you sweet nicknames — seeing you blush makes his heart race.
  * He loves placing his hat on top of your head. He chuckles whenever you wear his clothing. He enjoys seeing you walk around, swallowed up in his shirts around your shared apartment; you look so adorable and perfect in his eyes, he could stare at you dressed in his clothing all day.
  * He loves to slow dance with you in the living room — candles lit to provide soft lighting, the fire lit and slow music playing in the background as he swayed back and forth with you, enjoying the moment.



## NSFW

  * The music followed to the bedroom as he made love to you. He enjoyed taking his time with you, slowly bringing you to your orgasm. If he wanted to have a quickie, he’ll make sure to have you moaning out his name in a matter of minutes.
  * He loves to leave kisses along your neck and collarbone, decorating your skin with hickeys. Seeing you covered in them made his heart swell and lust cloud his eyes; he wanted to take you right then and there, but he continued to take it slow and work his way down your body.
  * As much as he loved to ease into the moment of intimacy, he also loved to be rough and fuck you hard into whatever piece of furniture you were pinned against. He bucked his hips, pushing himself further into you as he took your length into his hand and pump you, trying to match the pace of his hips, bringing you to your orgasm.



# Reaper

## SFW

  * Reaper is definitely the silent time. He was never the biggest fan of affection, so he would almost never hold your hand in public — he wasn’t ashamed of your relationship, he didn’t want to ruin his image of being the murderous Reaper; he also didn’t want you in harms way since you are his lover.
  * Everyone within Talon knew of your relationship, but no one dared to threaten you; they all knew that if they were to lay a finger on you, they would never see the light of day ever again. He would take care of anyone who tried to hurt you.
  * When out of the public eye, he loves to hold you close. He loves to lay in bed with you in his arms, watching repeats of your favorite shows on TV. He stays in bed late with you, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere before he had to dress in heavy layers and put on his mask.



## NSFW

  * Rough sex is Reaper’s forte. He loves to thrust deep into you, pulling you closer to your orgasm as he fucked you. His fingers would press bruises into your hips as he slammed his cock into you, tearing moans from your throat as he relentlessly pounded into you.
  * Call him “papi”. He’ll suck in a breath through his teeth before he grabbed your wrist and bent you over the nearest piece of furniture. He would growl sinful sentences into your ears as his hand wrapped around your length; “You like it when I fuck you, huh? You like it when I slam my cock into you?”
  * If he were to come home to find you spread out on his bed, already prepared, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. He would slam his lips against yours in a desperate kiss. Bite marks would liter your shoulders and collarbone as his back would earn new scars.



# Reinhardt

## SFW

  * Because of his larger size, he is more careful with his actions. He’s extremely gentle when holding you in bed/on the couch, picking you up or simply being near you; he doesn’t want to hurt you, so he does his best to take care of you.
  * He enjoys cooking with you, being able to introduce you to German cuisines thrills him, especially when you hum in delight from the meal. He doesn’t always prepare German meals, he will also make your favorites; well at least try with trail and error before getting it right. Being in the kitchen, beside you, working on a meal together always made him smile, specifically when he’d glance over at you, notice the concentration on your face.
  * In your shared bedroom, the bed was much larger than typical mattresses due to Reinhardt’s larger build. If I’m a queen-sized bed, there would be no room for you and on a king-sized bed, you’d only have a small space for yourself to sleep; ordering for a custom mattress was definitely the best idea, making it big enough for you both to sleep soundly without worry.



## NSFW

  * With a larger mattress meant more room for sexual activities. Reinhardt loved having the room to devour you entirely, not worrying about falling off the bed or destroying it with the rough sex that would take place.
  * His lips would kiss all over your skin, his eyes meeting yours as you looked down at him. He would constantly tease you, loving the whines and pleas that would leave your lips as his tongue traced around tip, not daring to move further.
  * Even though he was gentle with you, in the bedroom he wasn’t able to control himself. He loved to slam into you as he held tightly onto your hips, reaching further into you. Hearing your moans gave him confidence — egging him on to continue.



# Roadhog

## SFW

  * Similar to Reinhardt, Mako is gentle with you due to the size difference; he didn’t want to crush you. You were adorable and he wanted to protect you from everything that could possibly hurt you.
  * He loves going to for rides with you on his motorcycle. He loves to look over at you in the sidecar, your hands in the air as the wind blew past your face. Your laughter was music to his ears. Occasionally, he’d speed up, the thrill coursing through him, but, most of the time, he did the speed limit to make sure you were okay.
  * Mako definitely loves to cuddle with you when you two are alone, without having Jamison to disrupt you both. You would most likely be laying on his chest. His hand would be placed gently against your back as he rested his forehead against the crown of your head, breathing in your comforting scent.



## NSFW

  * Mako enjoyed taking control in the bedroom. He loved to control the pace, the position and anything possible; he wanted to have you screaming out his name as he pounded into you. His name on your tongue sent shivers down his spine, especially when it sounded so needy.
  * Behind closed doors in intimate moments, he was the master and you were the slave. He loved seeing your eyes become watery as you begged for more, pleading to him about much of a good boy you have been. Of course, he would draw out more from you until you couldn’t take the pressure of your climax anymore.
  * Whenever you would try to take the upper hand, he loved to bend you over his knee and show you that he was in charge. His hand would collide with your bum, not hard enough to cause immense pain, but enough to turn your skin red. He would massage the irritation, softly telling you that it would soon be over.



# Soldier:76

## SFW

  * Jack wasn’t the biggest fan about your relationship being public; not anything against you, but he didn’t want anyone to target you since you were now the significant other of a wanted vigilante. He wanted to keep you under the radar as much as possible.
  * He was always an early riser, so 9 times out of 10 he’d be awake before you. He loved looking over at you, your peaceful expression bringing a smile to his face as your soft breathing filled his ears. He’d lift his hand to caress your face — if it wasn’t trapped beneath your pillow or around you — and take in the person he fell in love with.
  * Jack loves to spend time with you; whether it be spent in silence or in deafening noise, he just wants to be with you. He’s shy about his affection toward you, but once he’s comfortable, he’ll wrap an arm around your shoulders or waist, pulling you close. If he isn’t able to, he’ll hold your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles.



## NSFW

  * In public eyes, he shies away from touching you, but in the bedroom he’s all over you. He’ll pin you to the wall, his hands wandering your body as he pulled you into a passionate and needy kiss, doing his best to undress you without breaking the lip-lock; which resulted in a few of your shirts being torn off.
  * He loved leaving hickeys on you; the more noticeable the better. He wanted everyone to know that you were taken and they shouldn’t even dare to flirt. Hickeys would decorate your neck and collarbone, along with a few light teeth marks from your heated shower together that morning.
  * In the beginning, he was as vanilla as anyone could be, but he warmed up to trying new things. If you wanted him to shove your face into a pillow as he thrusted into you, then he would gladly do it. If you wanted him to tie you to the bed, he’d ask how tight. He was wrapped around your finger and willing to please you in anyway.




	7. OW Men | S/o calls him “Daddy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Overwatch males reaction to being called daddy in bed (male reader)  
> | Male Reader |

## Doomfist

  * “Daddy, huh? Oh baby boy, just you wait and see what Daddy’s gonna do.” He’d purr into your ear.
  * To instantly get him in the “mood”, call him “Daddy”. He’ll twitch and soon lift you over his shoulder, bringing you to the closest soft surface – either the bed or sofa – or sometimes it’ll be on the bathroom counter. He won’t hold himself back. He’ll keep going until your screaming out his name in ecstasy.



## Genji

  * “D-Daddy?”
  * His cheeks would flush red. He would clear his throat, the red hue still visible, before he flipped you onto your stomach, moving your ass into the air, tugging off your pants, “What do you want Daddy to do, baby?” He asked with a smirk decorating his lips.



## Hanzo

  * “Huh? Daddy?”
  * He was confused in the beginning, but once he realized what you meant, his face became red as he stumbled over words – he’d never been called “Daddy” inside and outside the bedroom, it flustered him. Once he calmed down, his eyes would narrow seductively, “Tell me, what do you want Daddy to do?” 



## Junkrat

  * “Yes, baby boy?”
  * He’d instantly roll with it, the thought of you calling him “Daddy” thrilling him even further. He wanted you to yell it out as he pleasured you. Hearing it fall from your tongue pushed him to do more to hear it again and again, whether it be to stroke your member or suck hickeys into your skin, he was determined.



## Lúcio

  * “(Y/N)? Do you miss your father?” He’d innocently question with his head tilted to the side.
  * He became flustered when he realized what you meant. He felt so stupid for not realizing sooner, but he soon cleared his head, his expression changing from flushed to seductive in a matter of seconds. “Oh baby, just you wait for what Daddy’s gonna do to you tonight.” He purred into your ear, kissing down your chest.



## McCree

  * “Darlin’, do you know what you’re doing to me?”
  * A way to easily get him turned on is by calling him “Daddy”; it was his weakness, especially when you said it with such a needy tone with your ass in the air, ready for him to take you right in that moment. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer when you repeated it, a whine added to your voice.



## Reaper

  * “Hmm, bebé?”
  * He would have to recollect himself for a brief moment. One of his unsaid kinks is being called “Daddy”, so you definitely began to make his pants tighten with just the word alone. His dominance showed as he pushed you down to the bed, crawling on top of you. “How about you call me “Papi” instead?”



## Reinhardt

  * “Schätzchen, do you miss home?” He’d ask, cupping your face with a tender touch.
  * When the realization hit him, his muscles flexed beneath his shit, which he’d quickly pull off. It was an unexpected turn on for him. It gave him a sudden burst of confidence. “Say it again.” He’d say lowly into your ear before biting it gently, his hands teasing the waist of your pants.



## Roadhog

  * “What is it?”
  * A smirk came across his lips as he heard you. He’d throw your legs over his shoulders as his hand wrapped around your length, pumping you slowly to get a reaction – which happened to he a soft whine, your hard-on becoming unbearable with his teasing. “I want you to cry that out all night.” His breath was hot and heavy against your ear.



## Soldier:76

  * “You like that?” He asked, hitting the spot that made you cry out “Daddy” again, pulling a moan from your lips.
  * He loved to tease you, hearing “Daddy” from you as you moaned out, along with his name. “That’s Daddy to you.” He corrected, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he thrusted into you rough, causing you to sharply gasp, your hands grasping the bedding as he picked up the pace, fucking you into the mattress.




	8. Hanzo | Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dear, may I ask for a scenario where Hanzo and his fem!s/o are having sex and it eventually gets really rough and noisy. The next morning Genji begins teasing his brother about last night, pleaaaase? I live for flustered Hanzo :00  
> | Female Reader |

Hanzo held your hips in place as you sat in his lap, grinding down onto him. With lips connected in a heated kiss, there was no room for conversation, just small grunts or gasps that would sneak past your parted lips — soon to be swallowed up by the archer. Your fingers tangled with his hair that, now, cascaded down his shoulders, tugging on a few strands whenever you shivered from contact as his hands dived beneath your top, his calloused palms rubbing against your skin. His removed your shirt with ease, soon pushing you onto your back, your legs parting for him as he held himself above you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured into your neck, his lips brushing soft kisses to your throat.

He ground his hips against you, enjoying the gasps and mewls that left your lips. He hummed, his hands sliding the straps of your bra off your shoulders, trailing kisses against your skin. He nipped lightly at your skin, leaving a few reddened marks in his wake as his tongue glided over your irritated flesh. His hands descended down to your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles as he sucked purple galaxies to the base of your neck.

“H-Hanzo,” You gasped as he peeled your bra off, his lips grazing your clavicle, moving lower to plant kisses to the top of your breasts as he worshiped your being.

His pants tightened as the lustful noises escaped you, pushing past your parted lips to fall upon his ears. Those soft gasps and moans that left you egged him on, urging him to continue — to pull more of them from your vocal cords.

You held yourself up, your hands placed on his shoulders as he paid attention to your breasts; his mouth working wonders to your chest, his lips and tongue giving warmth to your sensitive areas. With your thighs on either side of him, his clothed member pressed against your covered core, slightly simulating one another with every grind.

Hanzo kissed his way around your breasts, his tongue coming out to lick a stride across your nipple, his lips wrapping around the hardened bud. His hands held you in place, easing your rolling hips. He littered your porcelain skin with hickeys, turning your flesh into a canvas for his lip-art.

You dragged your hands down Hanzo’s bare chest, his muscles tightening beneath your ghosting touch. He leaned back, his head rolling to the side, his eyes filled with lust as he looked up at him. You looked perfect sat on his thighs, your neck and chest painted in his love bites and your hair slightly disheveled from the fingers that would occasionally wander through your locks. His need for you continued to boil.

You smirked playfully at him, biting your lip as you moved your palm down his torso, your touch ending on the waist of his bottoms. He took in a sharp intake of air as you gave him a gentle squeeze; nothing too tight, just enough to tease him.

“My love, you shouldn’t start anything you can’t finish.” He warned, earning a hum from you.

“But, what if I can finish it?” You asked, palming him.

“Then by all means.” He smiled, his hand coming up to cup your cheek to bring you into a kiss.

The night continued on with the two of you in each other’s arms, sharing a rough and passionate embrace. As you came closer and closer to your release, your moans grew wanton, Hanzo’s name loudly falling from your lips as he thrusted into you, burying himself to the hilt while a string of mumbles left you. He barely showed you any mercy; picking you up and pinning you to a wall, just to take you there — your gasps music to his ears as fucked you into a blabbering mess.

-

Hanzo sat in the cafeteria, a cup of tea in his hands, easing the sore muscles in his back. He mentally scolded himself for being so hard on you, giving himself a reminder to go easier next time (something that, most likely, won’t be remembered).

The archer glanced up as his brother walked through the door, bags beneath his eyes. Lack of sleep was prominent in the younger Shimada.

“Did you have fun last night?” Genji chucked, taking the seat across from his brother.

“I beg your pardon?” Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Well, with all the banging and moaning that came from your room, I would assume you did.” Genji smirked, seeing a heated blush spread across his brother’s face; his complexion mirroring the color of a tomato.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hanzo cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as Genji continued to push on.

“Really? You don’t remember (Y/n) calling out your name? Along with ‘harder! Right there! Oh shit, Hanzo!’.” He did his best to recreate the noises you had made, making his older brother fumble with words as he the previous night corrupted his mind, “I must say, I’m surprised, brother. I expected you to be gentle, but I felt my wall shaking last night — I guess I had been wrong.”

Hanzo lifted his cup to his lips, his eyes glancing around at the other agents that passed through, hiding his reddened cheeks from their peering eyes.

“S-Speak of this to no one.” Hanzo murmured.

“No worries, brother. I wasn’t planning on it.” Genji stood up, ready to begin his day, “But as a warning, McCree may have something to say.”

“McCree’s room isn’t even in proximity of my own. How could he possibly-“

“We were drinking in my quarters before you and (Y/n) got started. We heard the whole thing.” Genji smiled innocently before bidding a quick goodbye and leaving Hanzo by himself, his heated face becoming more intense as you strolled in.

“Hanzo, are you okay? Your face is a bit red.” You commented, leaning close to him and pressing your palm to his forehead.

“I am completely fine, my love.” Hanzo did his best to remain calm, only earning a giggle from you as you looked around, making sure their was no one nearby.

“Want to go for another round?” You whispered into his ear, making his stiffen.


	9. Junkrat | First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're up to it, I'd like to request a junkrat x virgin reader scenario where they tell him they've never had sex before when they start getting hot and heavy and it becomes nsfw. 🌸please and thanks 🙏   
> | Gender neutral Reader |

His lips pressed against yours with need, his mechanical hand gripping your hip as bit your bottom lip, giving it a gentle – but noticeable – tug. You let out a soft moan, your lips tingling in delight as his teeth sunk into your skin. He was flush against you, his breath hot against you, as well as the heat created between you. The lack of air was ignored in the moment as the passion built, soon towering over the need to breath. His other hand was at the back of your neck, his head tilted by a fraction as his tongue delved between your parted lips, tangling with yours, a groan leaving him as you tugged at his hair, raking your nails across his scalp. Jamison rolled his hips against yours, a pleasurable friction being made, one that made his pants tighten.

Your lungs began to burn, causing you to pull away, panting and gasping for air – Jamison mirroring your actions, his eye heavy-lidded as he gazed down at you, his need for you prominent in his amber irises. A smile touched your lips, pulling at the corners as your head felt fuzzy, a soothing feeling as your head lulled with desire for the man before you.

“Darl,” His words were exhaled, his muscles tensing under your touch.

“Jamie, I have to tell you something.” Your voice was soft, gulping as you began to confess, “I’m a virgin.” You winced at your words, embarrassment morphing into anxiety as Jamison’s eyes widened – you were left unable to decipher the emotion behind them; Surprise? Fear? You could tell, causing your stomach to drop.

“Darl, that’s fine!” He grinned, “I’ll go easy on ya, only if your alright with that.”

You nodded, his words reassuring you and washing away the apprehension. Your heart fluttered as you pulled him back in for another kiss: this one slow, full over overwhelming emotions for one another. Your eyes closed, a blissful expression taking home on your features, one Jamison fell in love with right away. Your tongue smoothed over his lips, feeling his grin as he allowed you entrance, his tongue massaging against yours, the sensation making your legs weak; even more so as his hand was secured at the small of your back, his thumb rubbing mesmerizing circles into your slightly exposed skin as your shirt began to lift with subtle movements.

You hooked your fingers into the waist of his shorts, giving the denim a pull, making your want for him obvious. His lips left yours to leave soft kisses against your jawline, moving down your neck painfully slow, taking his time to worship you. He sucked at the base of your neck, testing the waters for your reaction, only hearing your breath hitch in your throat as your gripped his shorts, enjoying the attention he gave the area.

He began to lift your shirt, the cool metal of his right hand creating goosebumps in his wake, making you shiver at the sudden change of temperature against your heated skin. You pulled away from him for a brief moment, giving room for him to completely remove your shirt, leaving your torso bare to his lustful gaze as his eyes wandered the expanse of your skin. He tossed your shirt to the bedroom floor, discarding it to be found in the next couple days. His mouth met your collarbone, his teeth dragging against the bone, enjoying the way you jolted in surprise at his touch.

“You’re such a beaut.” His words were muffled, but still audible.

“Jamison… please.” You begged, your desire becoming too immense for you to handle, the need for pleasure clouding your mind.

“I know, Darl. Just me make ya feel good.” His voice was low, much different from how he normally speaks, your legs feeling like jelly under your weight.

He walked backwards to the bed, guiding you with him until his legs met the edge of the mattress, sitting down on the plush cushion, bringing you into his lap. Your thighs sat at either side of him, straddling him. He kissed down your chest, his fingers ghosting your nipple, feeling the peak harden under his touch. Your body twitched, unconsciously wanting more, more of his touch. You ran your hands down his abdomen, rocking your hips, a short moan leaving your lips as you were stimulated.

The Aussie had stopped dragging out the unintentional teasing, flipping the position to you laying on your back as he stood, unbuckling his belt, letting his shorts drop and pool at his ankles before he climbed back onto the bed, kneeling between your legs.

He drank in your movements as you rid yourself of your bottoms and undergarments, dropping them to the floor, leaving yourself bare and exposed to Jamison’s wandering gaze. A smirk was found upon his lips as he leaned down, kissing down your chest and down your abdomen until he was hovering over where you needed him most, his hot breath pressing against your skin, flustering you as his eyes met yours once again; his gaze holding pure passion for you, causing your heart to flutter in anticipation for what would come next.

His lips grazed your inner thighs, enjoying the way your muscles would tighten from the light touch and the way you unintentionally moved closer to him, desperate for more.

“Please… stop teasing.” You begged, your bottom lip pouted as you were unable to take anymore of his antics.

“I just can’t help maself. Ya just so adorable.” He grinned before still up, his boxers being removed.

He reached toward the bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and a foil packet. He pour a generous amount of lubrication onto his fingers before they found in between your legs, circling your entrance. He pushed the tip of his middle finger inside of you, slowly pumping it in and out to let you adjust to the foreign feeling. As the tightness loosened around his finger, he added another, working you up to three.

“I need more… I need you.” Your words were breathless as he removed his fingers.

He nodded, picking up the foil packet off the bed and tearing it open with his teeth, sending a shiver of excitement down your spine. He rolled the rubber onto his cock, making sure it was secure before he sat himself between your legs, your legs bent at his sides, your knees bumping into his rib cage as you breathed.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, his face holding a more serious expression than what you were used to.

“Yes.” You nodded.

With that, Jamison pushed himself into you, making sure to take his time. Your eyebrows pulled together as your body accommodated to his average length, the pain being something you were unaccustomed to. Once he bottomed out inside of you, he paused, waiting patiently for you adjust to the strange sensation. Tears prickled the corners of your eyes, making worry form in Jamison’s stomach. He began to pull himself out, but you quickly locked your legs around his waist – preventing him from doing so.

“I’m okay. Just not used to it.” You smiled, discomfort still upon your features.

Jamison began to move his hips, careful not to be rough with you, He placed his hands on your hips, making it easier for him to thrust into you. The pain began to dissipate, morphing into pleasure as Jamison hit a sweet spot, drawing out soft moans from your lips, your eyes falling shut as you enjoyed the feeling as he began to hit it over and over again, your belly tightening.

“Shit… Jamie!” You gasped as he changed the angle and pace, speeding up and thrusting into you with more force, rocking the bed along with you.

Your moans and his grunts blended into one as you both fell into ecstasy, your nerves set on fire as you both neared the edge of your climax. Curses fell from your lips as your muscles went taut, your toes curling and your hands fisting the blankets as stars flooded your vision.

“I-I’m coming!” You shrieked, the wave hitting you with all it’s might, your body chasing after Jamison’s thrusts.

The Aussie wasn’t too far behind, only needing a few more deep thrusts to meet his end, a low moan escaping him as his seed spilled into the condom. He held himself up above you, his arms at either side of your head, his breathing labored as he regained his breath, collapsing beside you. You both basked in the after-sex glow, your bodies tingling in delight. You leaned over to the man beside you, kissing his cheek, a smile finding way onto your face as he broke out into a grin.


	10. Lúcio | Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, I'm new here, but I was wondering if i could get some nsfw with Lucio where he's been gone on a mission for months and has just come home to find his s/o waiting for him in new lingerie?  
> | Female Reader |

Lúcio was exhausted. The previous mission he had been assigned to was drawn out longer than expected. He missed you dearly.

He couldn’t wait to walk into your shared quarters and crawl in bed with you, holding you close as you both talked about your day or trip. The thought of being able to see you excited him, he just wanted you in his arms!

He hummed to himself as he carried his bag, a slight bounce in his step. He paid no mind to passing agents, giving a polite “hello!” if they greeted him. He didn’t want to be sidetracked; he needed to see you as soon as possible — 2 months without hearing your sweet voice or seeing you was practically torture.

He could name everything he missed about you without having to think; your laughter, your smile, your scent, your play fights, your hugs and kisses — he could go on forever. He was so deeply in love with you that his chest ached when he wasn’t able to have any contact.

He rounded the corner of the hall, soon facing the door to your quarters. He pressed his thumb to the fingerprint scanner, unlocking it and stepping inside, making sure to close it. He set his bag down on the wooden bench beside the door and walked further in, his eyebrows knit in confusion as there was no sign of you.

“(Y/n)?” He called out, peeking into the living space.

“In here!” You replied from the bedroom.

Currently, you sat on the edge of the bed, your arms behind you and holding you up. You had spent a couple hours of the day preparing your surprise for him. You had purchased a lingerie set online and it had recently arrived; perfect timing for Lúcio to be home and see. You applied minimal makeup — just mascara to add definition to your beautiful eyes and clear lipgloss to your plump lips. Your hair had been natural, not particularly wanting to go through the efforts of a hairstyle, so you opted for it to be the same as usual — only smoother thanks to a hair treatment you had done whilst in the shower. You felt sexy; your skin smooth and soft like silk and the new lingerie accentuating your curves.

You adjusted yourself when you heard Lúcio’s footsteps come to the bedroom door, the doorknob jingling as he opened it.

“I missed you so mu-“ Lúcio cut himself off as he looked at you, his face lighting up in a reddened blush.

He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he took in your seductive form. His heart began to race as you ran your hand up the side of your thigh.

“Hi, baby.” You smiled, tilting your head to the side, your neck bare for his wandering eyes.

He drank in your black, lace lingerie and how you looked perfect in it. It suited you entirely, as if it was made specifically for you.

He took a step forward, silently hoping his blush wasn’t standing out, “What’s this?” He asked, his hand cupping your cheek, running his thumb against your jaw.

“I wanted to surprise you.” You leaned into his touch, your leg finding home at his hip.

“Well,” He hummed, bending down to eye level, “You sure did surprise me.”

You closed the distance between you, colliding your lips against him in a needy kiss, desperate for more skin contact. His arms fell above you, holding himself up as you pulled him close by the collar of his shirt, causing him to fall on top of you, caging you beneath him. Your hands ran beneath his top, tugging at it as he bit your bottom lip.

You began pulling up his shirt, your nails ghosting over his abdomen, smirking as he shivered. You moved away from the kiss, only enough time for you to take off his shirt, quickly throwing to the side to be discovered the next day. He couldn’t stand the distant between your lips — he pulled you back into another passionate lip-lock; one that showed his overwhelming emotions toward you.

“You look so beautiful.” His words were muffled into the kiss, one of his hands moving against your skin; a faint blush coated your cheeks at the praise.

Lúcio moved his lips away from yours, trailing kisses against your jaw to your unmarked neck. Your skin was an untouched canvas, begging to be painted in various colors — to be turned into art. He grazed the side of your throat with his teeth, sending a shiver down your spine as his tongue covered the forming line. He sucked small spots to your neck, humming in delight when he pulled back to take in his masterpiece.

He wanted to take his time with you, show his love for you. He wanted to cherish this with you and not rush the moment.

Lúcio glanced at your lustful expression, captivated by your eyes as you worried your bottom lip with your teeth. He chuckled before seizing your chin, using his thumb to rub against your lip, loosening your hold. He closed his eyes, bumping his forehead against yours before leaving a lingering kiss upon your lips.

“Lúcio,” You breathes out, your eyes pleading for him to touch you — embrace you.

The male had received your pleas, bending down to kiss his was to the valley of your breasts, his hands moving behind your back to unhook your lacy bra, placing off to the side — he was gentle with the article because he would definitely love to see it adorning your body once again. His eyes had softened once the top of your lingerie had been discarded, leaving your torso open for his wandering sight. His hands were gentle while caressing your body, as if you’d break under his touch.

You let out a gasp as his lips encircled your nipple — the heat of his mouth hardening the peak. His tongue grazed your skin, his breath pressing against you as your hands gripped his shoulders, your legs around his waist as he pleasured your chest, leaving a few marks behind as he descended down your form.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled, placing kisses on your abdomen, chucking when your muscles flexed beneath him.

“I missed you too.” Your words were breathy as he lowered himself down, face-to-face with where you wanted his mouth most.

His hands ran up your sides until he hooked his thumbs onto the garter belt, pulling it back slightly and letting it go, smirking when he heard you inhale sharply when in connected back with the skin of your thigh. He gave a gentle kiss to the reddened area, his eyes meeting yours as he worked his way to your inner thigh, his nose touching your clothed core. You went to buck your hips, needing more of his touch, but he soon held your hips down. Lúcio smiled when your whine of protest filled his ears.

“Be patient. I want to show you just how much I missed you.”


	11. Lúcio | Closet Fun + McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, its me again! I'm here to request some more nsfw Lucio. could I perhaps get a fic where Lucio and his (fem) s/o are doing the do and McCree catches them in the act? (and perhaps, McCree asks to join them?)  
> | Female Reader |

Hidden within a broom closet, your hands wandered across bare skin, drinking in the sensation of your lover’s body. His breath hitched as your cold fingertips moved down his abdomen, following the curve of his muscles. Lúcio’s hands remained at your hips, his thumbs brushing against you tenderly as his lips made work on your neck, decorating your flesh. The heat within the small space continued to heighten, the need to remove the clothing that clad your body growing.

His hands toyed with the hem of your shirt before pulling it up and off of your, leaving your torso to only be covered by your bra — Lúcio’s favorite one that you owned. The hunger in his eyes intensified at the sight. Dropping your shirt to the floor, he snaked his hands behind your back, humming in delight as your knee grazed his clothed member. He unclasped the article that was blocking him from your nude chest. He slipped the straps off your shoulders, pulling it off you gently as his teeth ran across your collarbone, the path soon meeting his tongue and kisses.

You shivered, the hairs on the back of your neck standing as his breath pressed against your breasts. His features were illuminated from the light that poured in from beneath the door, the upturned corner of his lip catching your sight as his fingers roamed your chest, satisfied as your breath hitches in your throat. You silently pleaded for more — more of his touch. You moved your palms up his torso, only for your wrists to be seized above your head.

“No wandering hands.” He chuckled, keeping his hold.

You arched your back as his lips met your breast, his tongue running across your nipple, earning a twitch from you as the cold air replaced the warmth of his mouth.

“Please,” You began, your cheeks flushed red, “Please, touch me, Lúcio.”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he began his assault on your breasts; his mouth pleasuring one as the other was attended by his skillful hand. You moaned softly as he gave your nipple a gentle pinch, catching you off guard before he massaged it with the heel of his palm. He sucked on your nipple, pulling away to give his oral-attention to your other breast, his smirk deepening as your breath stutter when you felt his other hand move against the material of your bottoms, delving beneath.

His fingertips ghosted the elastic band of your panties, his eyes meeting yours, only finding the pure lust that clouded them. He moved further, pushing beneath them, his touch meeting your core. Your toes curled at the press he gave your bundle of nerves, slowly working his thumb in circles, enjoying the moans you did your best to hold back. He popped his mouth off your breast as he stroked your folds, dipping the tip of his middle finger into your sopping entrance, his pants tightening as his name fell breathlessly from your lips.

Pride swelled in his chest as you rolled your hips into his hand. He knew exactly where to press to get you calling his name out in ecstasy; as if he mapped out your pleasure spots and memorized them by heart. He knew it all so well, his fingers having a mind of their own as they pressed and stroked you to your building climax that would soon crash down upon you.

As the coil of heat within your belly tightened, you finally fell apart in front of him, your legs turning to jelly beneath you, threatening to give out. You panted heavily, face burning as you came down from your high, only to hear the doorknob move and soon the door of the closet opened — a surprised Jesse standing in the doorway as his searched around.

“D-Did I interrupt somethin’ here?” He awkwardly asked, tearing his eyes away from your flustered form, scratching his cheek to distract himself from the scandalous scene before him.

You pushed yourself away from Lúcio, doing your best to cover any bare skin, any words you wanted to say being caught on the tip of your tongue. Lúcio smiled innocently as he turned to face Jesse, hiding his slick-covered hand behind his back.

“Sorry about that, McCree. We were just about finished here.” His shoulders stiffened as Jesse cleared his throat a bit.

“I wouldn’t mind if y’all continued,” His words surprised you, “From what I could tell, you both were havin’ a grand ol’ time. Mind if I join ya?” He sent you a flirtatious wink in your direction, making your thighs clench together.

Lúcio glanced toward you, taking in your body language and the way you worried your bottom lip between your teeth before facing Jesse, “Of course, more than plenty to go around.”

Jesse chuckled, stepping into the tight space, shutting the door behind himself; he was shocked that the oh-so sweet Lúcio could be so dirty.

“You ready, baby?” Lúcio whispered in your ear, loud enough for Jesse to hear.

You nodded desperately as Jesse reached out, his touch skimming over your hip, making you shudder with delight, excited to be between the DJ and cowboy.


	12. Moicy | Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request an NSFW Fic with Mermaid Mercy and Cecaelia Moira (poly) trying to lure a stranded reader into the ocean? Like; since the day she got stuck on the island they just keep stalking her from the water and the reader is just oblivious but has the constant feeling of being watched until she finally catches a sight of them?  
> | Female Reader |

It all happened so suddenly; a storm had terrorized the ocean, the waves crashing down onto anything in their path — the ship you were once aboard being one of them.

You gasped as you opened your eyes, the side of your face and body pressed into the wet sand of the beach. You groaned as you sat up, the bright sunlight burning your unadjusted eyes. You looked around, not entirely comprehending you were alone as you searched for survivors; nothing.

You were stranded in an unknown place with no means of rescue.

“What if no one finds me?!” You panicked as anxiety pulsed through your veins.

Hours passed by beneath the burning sun, the heat going to your head; no signs of rescue in sight.

You sat against a tree, your pants torn at your thighs in makeshift short and your top drenched in sweat from the overwhelming heat. The shade of the leaves gave you slight relief from the rays, but the gusts of wind provided no comfort.

It was painful; the only water that you knew of was the salty ocean water. You needed to move into the growth to survive — to find any source of food or water. You feared going deep into the island, scared that you wouldn’t find your way out or something would pounce on you and tear you to shreds.

You ran your fingers through your hair, perspiration slick on your temples. You took in shallow breaths, your mouth and throat dry from the lack of hydration. You sighed, your eyes heavy from heat exhaustion.

“How am I going to get out of here?” You muttered, eyebrows pinched together as the sun light grew brighter, stinging your eyes.

-

After debating yourself, you ended up searching for materials for survival — making a temporary shelter, finding a nearby waterfall and finding various trees and bushes filled with fruits and berries. You had pulled together sticks and twigs into a pile, stroke rocks against each other to create a spark.

Even though the day had seemed boiling hot, the night began to chill significantly. Goosebumps raised on your arms with every passing breeze that would brush against your skin. Your trail and error paid off once the spark you desired lit, falling down into the pile of dry leaves and twigs, lighting up in a flame.

You smiled, wiping your brow as you sat back, the warmth of the fire covering you like a blanket; the only source of comfort you were receiving while being stranded. With a growling stomach, you ate a few berries, trying to make the best of your circumstances.

“I’ll worry about getting home tomorrow.” You yawned, stretching your arms and legs out tiredly, your energy drained from the events.

-

The mermaid had taken notice of you quickly; the ocean surrounding the mass of land had been her home, she noticed you when you first drifted ashore, drenched. She watched you from afar, curious to what you were — a human, a being she’s never came into contact with.

The distance she put between you was enough to stay out of your sight as you built a temporary home for yourself. She was curious, curious to the small hut you put together and the large light that flickered across the sand, crackling loudly.

“Moira, I think I saw a human.” The blonde said, her hand resting upon said woman’s shoulder.

Moira glanced at the mermaid from the corner of her eye, her eyes narrowing, “Oh really? Angela, where is this human?”

“On the island. I saw it earlier today, I made sure not to get caught.” Angela stated, crossing her arms as her orange tail swayed back and forth.

“Show me.” Moira rises up from the coral, her tentacles keeping her in place before she followed after Angela, wondering if the mermaid truly had spotted a human.

The two had watched you for a few days, their ever growing curiosity doubling when they spotted you pull off your clothes to go for a quick dip in the ocean, cooling off from the relentless heat that radiated from the sun.

-

It felt as if eyes were glued to your every move as you sat on the beach. No matter what you did, that stomach-clenching feeling of being watched never left. You were cautious with everything you did, unsure if the locked-on eyes were the ones of a predatory animal, waiting to make you their next meal.

Fear churned in your belly, the thought of a wild animal pouncing on you while you were unguarded was anxiety inducing. You trembled with every step, your eyes darting around you, the need to catch the source of the eyes tearing your sanity apart.

“Just come out already!” You yelled, huffing in frustration when you were met with silence, aside from the soft waves crashing against the shore.

You plopped to the ground, your fists clenched. You furrowed your eyes, teeth wrapping around your bottom lip as you dug your toes into the sand — the heat trapped beneath the grains relaxing your tension as your looked toward the sea. The calming waves soothed you, partially eased your current worries, allowing you to finally take in nature’s beauty.

-

It didn’t take long for slumber to take over you, the immense exhaustion claiming you. You laid out on a bed of grass, using your arms as a pillow while you curled up, using your body heat to keep yourself warm throughout the duration of the night.

Soft words were echoed near you, startling you awake from your sleep. You shot up, panting as your eyes darted around you, your heart racing.

“Hello?” You asked out, gulping as the hairs on the back of your neck stood.

Pure silence followed, making you shrug, thinking it was just apart of your imagination. You grumbled before laying back down and closing your eyes.

The whispers continued, ghosting over your ear. You shivered, your eyes filtering toward the sea, two figures consuming your attention. You stood, eyes wide as you made your way into the water. The soft words lulled you, delicately coaxing you toward the dark ocean water.

In a trance from the beautiful voice, you stood up, unconsciously moving — your feet taking you toward the vast water. Your hair fell into your face as you submerged yourself under the salt water, your hair and clothes becoming drenched, flowing freely around you. You lifted your head above the water, breathing heavily, taking a much need breath of air.

Something wrapped around your ankle tugging you down. The cold water had completely engulfed you; the unwelcoming sensation encasing you. Your eyes were clenched shut and your breath was held by reflex; your features contorted together. The enchanting words continued to flow through your eyes, making you feel light and air as something — almost like a human hand — dived beneath your shirt. You were powerless to the unidentified touch, the being that caressed your torso with curious palms holding rein over you.

Bubbles of air left through your parted lips, the need for oxygen burning your lungs. A mouth came into contact with yours, blowing air into your mouth, pushing away the lightheaded feeling that had began to swell in your head. Whatever had been wrapped around your ankle began to move, removing from you with a tight ‘pop’. The area hurt slightly, whatever held you there had sucked into your skin before moving to hold your wrists.

“So this is the human?” Moira asked, her eyes looking over you as you stayed in the grasp of her tentacles, unable to pull yourself away.

“What a beauty.” Angela murmured, her pale hand coming up to touch your cheek, her other rubbing soft circles on the skin of your abdomen, just beneath your breasts.

She placed her lips against yours, her tongue peeking out to sneak between your lips once again, pushing air into your mouth.

“Indeed.” Moira reaches out, brushing your hair away.

You wanted to open your eyes, to see the being — or beings — that was currently touching you. You wanted to be able to take in whatever held you still beneath the water — whatever pushed air into your mouth when you began to lack. The lips pushed oxygen into your lungs felt human; they were soft — even kissable, you yearned for more. The human-like hand raised your shirt above your chest, bunching the wet fabric to your neck. Your bra had been exposed, your torso uncovered to whatever had it’s eyes upon you.

Angela was intrigued by the human — having never seen one before and had only heard rumors that carried across the sea. A human felt and looked different from her kind; they had no tail or tentacles, they had no gills on their necks. Along with Angela, Moira hadn’t been in the presence of a human either. The two sea creatures had only caught on whispers about humans from migrating creatures; some humans ill spoken of and others praised.

“The skin is so… smooth.” Angela said, her hand moving across your torso, the tips of her nails skimming your bra, surprising her.

Moira hummed in agreement, her fingertips descending down your body, dipping under the waist of your bottoms. They were both admiring you greatly, quite a mesmerizing sight you were in their eyes. You had the looks of a goddess. Your skin was soft and smooth. Your lips were full and plump. Your body had beautiful curves, every detail placed on you as if you were a painting; pure beauty cast upon them.

Their movements were delicate. You shivered with every caress they gave. You gasped out when Angela’s hands cupped your breasts, the action catching you off guard. Thinking quick, the blonde pressed her lips to yours, blowing air into your mouth.

‘It’s keeping me alive?’ You thought to yourself, unknown to there being two creatures that were marveling over you.

Moira grazed over your panties, her tongue running over her lips as an electric shock of heat pulsed within her. Every time they neared one of your sensitive areas you bucked into their touch, pleasure filling you. Angela would give you air whenever she felt necessary; when bubbles would escape from your lips and your facial muscles would tighten in discomfort. The mermaid pushed up your bra, exposing your breasts to their curious eyes. Angela palmed then gently, the soft mounds of flesh taking her interest as she leaned down to run her tongue across your nipple, the peak hardening at the brief contact.

You cursed to yourself, enjoying the touches you were receiving. This had been wrong, but it happened to feel so good that you paid no mind to the nagging in the back of your head.

You bit your lip when a mouth enclosed around your nipple, a tongue circling, coating it in saliva. Angela sucked at your breast like a toddler, her hand moving to your unattended breast, kneading your supple skin. You did your best to hold your breath, but once moaned a pair of lips connected to yours, pushing air into your lungs.

‘There’s two.’ You thought shivering as the one paying attention to your breasts pinched your nipple.

Moira kept her mouth to yours, slipping her tongue in when your lips parted. Her fingers moved beneath your panties, her slender digits beginning to experimentally stroke your folds, earning a delicious hum from you as she moved her wrist in circles. The two discovered different parts of your body that made you twitch; in between your legs, chest and neck specifically.

The red-head moved her hand further into your pants, the pads of her fingers finding your entrance. She rounded the rim of your womanhood before she sunk two into you, your thighs clamping around her wrist, her water-wrinkled fingers alien. You rolled your hips, the feeling of her fingers inside of you made a coil form in your lower belly.

Testing the waters, Moira spread her fingers out, rubbing your inner walls, the heel of her palms pressed directly to your clit, moving it in curt circles. Her fingers became saturated with your skin, her movements shown no restraint, her eyes locked on your face, observing the pleasure that would run across your features. You arched into their touch, enjoying the mouth that played with your breasts — alternating between the two — and the hand that stroked your inner walls, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly.

‘Shit!’ You thought the lack of air becoming prominent before one of them quickly gave you air.

You were conflicted; two sea creatures were currently pleasuring you and were quite skilled. Your conscience told you to get away, push them off and swim to the surface, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it — it just felt too good to stop.

Their inexperienced hands felt like ones of an expert, easily finding the areas that made you tremble with delight. It was as if they mapped out every spot that you took pleasure in prior to your encounter; memorizing each like the back of their hand.

Moira gave you air again, easing the burning in your lungs as she rocked her fingers inside of you, rubbing against your sweet spot with no remorse, your quivering becoming more intense as your orgasm began to rise and tighten within your belly. Angela had switched to your other breast, her teeth coming to tug gently on your nipple, her tongue soothing over the peak, humming as her sight shifted over your face, taking in your delight.

The red-head continued to work you with her fingers, adding a third finger to the mix as she pumped them in and out of you, her palm rubbing slow circles on your aching clit. You worried your bottom lip, your back arching up as your opened your mouth — giving a silent scream of ecstasy, only for Moira to cover your mouth to give you more air. She pulled her hand away, your thick juices coating the tips of her fingers. Curiosity took the best of Angela as she took notice of Moira, popping her mouth off your nipple, just to wrap her plump lips around the Cecaelia’s glazed fingers, your taste filling her taste buds. Her tongue swirled around Moira’s fingers, greedily lapping up your essence.

The lack of air became highlighted post orgasm; you needed to take deep breaths and the water was proving that difficult. You moved around, your clothes falling back into place as the wraps around your wrists dropped, allowing you to move freely. Desperately, you swam to the surface, the salty ocean air stinging your lungs with every breath you took.

You turned, squinting as you tried to find the two beings that had brought you pleasure, but due to the deep blue waters, you couldn’t spot them. Reluctantly, you swam back to the island, water dripping off of you, your face red as a blush flared up as you remembered the way they touched you. You peeled off your clinging shirt and bottoms, letting them dry under the sun as you remained in your bra and panties, patiently waiting to be rescued from the uninhabited island.


	13. Moira | Leery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay, so I'm a chick and all but I simply got curious and wanted to request this if it's alright? Maybe an NSFW fic or HC's (whichever you want) with Moira and a male!reader since I always think that one reason people make Moira bang gals so much is probably since Moira is a total dom and thinks a male partner would resist her alot but the reader here is like this incredibly total sub guy and that it even completely shocks Moira at first before she gets to experimenting~?  
> | Male Reader |

  * Moira has always been leery about delving into sexual acts with her male partner.
  * Since she was definitely dominant — in every way imaginable — she had been nervous to how her boyfriend would react.
  * Would he be freaked out? Would he be scared? Would he refuse her and break up with her?
  * Countless thoughts chewed at her mind whenever she found herself wondering about the subject.
  * Laying in bed one night, her male partner began to openly talk about sex.
  * Yes, he had been embarrassed, but being together for almost 4 months with little to no physical contact was enough to drive him mad.



“Hey Moira?” He asked, his chest bare as his waist was covered by the sheets.

Said female turned on her side, her fingers laced through her red locks as she gaze up at him, “What is it?” She would ask, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

She noticed him gulp and glance away every so often — something was up. She hadn’t known how to react in this situation so she had waited for him to continue. After a few moments, he took a deep breath before he began to speak, reluctance prominent in his tone.

“Why don’t you want to touch me?” He asked, playing with his thumbs to distract himself from the oncoming anxiety that began to flood his mind.

Moira had been taken aback. Of course she wanted to touch him. She wanted to have him beneath her, moaning her name as she brought him immense pleasure. She wanted to make him hers, allowing no one else to go near him.

“What do you mean?” She sat up, her oversized shirt falling off her shoulder.

“We’ve been dating for a while now and,” He pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to say, “You’ve barely touched me. Hell, you barely kiss me without me initiating it.” He spoke his mind clearly, “I feel like you’re trying to distance yourself from me.”

Moira’s shoulders had stiffened; had he really thought that? She loved being able to pull him into a kiss — raking her nails through his hair as he desperately clung to her while her tongue fought with his for dominance, hers always being the winner.

“Darling,” She started, lifting her hand to caress his face gently, “Of course I want to touch you. That’s something I’ve wanted to do since I laid eyes on you.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“I’ve been nervous to.”

“Why?”

Moira contemplated her next words very carefully, “[Name], I like being the dominant one in the relationship.”

Her partner nodded his head, surprising her.

“That’s fine.” He smiled, “You could be the submissive one for all I care. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

Just those few words were enough to send her heart into a fluttering frenzy.

  * To say Moira was shocked when her partner was begged for her in the bedroom — and occasionally outside — would be an understatement.
  * She hadn’t expected for him to enjoy it so much.
  * Every so often he would try to be dominant, but roles would soon switch after they both agreed on it not feeling as pleasurable.
  * He was definitely nervous when toys were introduced to the mix, but he soon adjusted; the sensations putting him over the edge.
  * Moira was no stranger to teasing her partner out in public or edging him on only to stop and watch him plead for her touch.
  * She would bring him into her lab or a nearby closet to take him when she couldn’t hold herself back.



“M-Moira!” He called out, his hand on her back of her head, her hair threading through his fingers as his grip tightened by a fraction, “P-Please… more.”

A smirk pulled at her lips as he gasped out, sobs of her name falling from his mouth. He needed her touch, desperately. Moira had to admit that she had been a bit sadistic with her teasing, but she knew her partner enjoyed it; always thrilled to pull her to bed with him.

Currently, he was laying back on her desk, her papers pushed off the the side. Her hands wandered his torso, lightly dragging her nails over his hardened nipple, her smirk deepening as he jolted into her touch. Her lips were connected to the side of his neck, sucking blue and purple galaxies into his skin in her wake.

He writhed beneath her, becoming desperate as she toyed with him, her unoccupied hand palming him through his pants, his member stiffening, begging to be released from the confinement of the denim.

“Be patient.” She said lowly into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, his excitement growing.

“I need to be inside of you.” He whined, his bottom lip pouted, making the red-head chuckle.

“In due time.”


	14. Mercy | HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mercy x fem reader nsfw headcannon  
> | Female Reader |

  * Your positions would fluctuate; Angela could be entirely submissive to you as she would be dominant.
  * Hearing your moans and gasps thrilled her, making her work harder for you to come undone.
  * She would cover the expanse of your skin with open-mouthed kisses, working her way down your body, her eyes taking hold of yours.
  * She would worship your body, whispering sweet nothings to you as her fingers delved between your thighs, knowing the sweet spots that made you tightly fist the sheets and grind down onto her fingers.
  * Whenever you went down on her, she would spill compliments; “God, you’re so beautiful.” “Your mouth is amazing.”
  * Angela would most definitely cover you in hickeys, making sure they were beneath your clothing, just for your eyes only.
  * She would love to see you dressed up in lingerie, spread out on the bed, awaiting her return; just thinking of you in lace made her bite her lip in pleasure.
  * If you went to the infirmary, expect one of you to be sat on her desk, holding back your moans as to not get caught with your public display.
  * Angela would enjoy teasing you; kissing you hard and passionately, her hands wandering your body, just to pull away to give you a wink before leaving you, piling up your sexual frustration.
  * You would have your fun as well, giving her a show when she got home — only in panties and one of her lab coats, the valley of your breasts exposed — only to say “no touching” when she’d reach out for you.
  * She’s a gentle lover, but she can have her times of when she wants you tied to the bed, succumbing to her touch as she lapped at your core.
  * The thought of your climaxing on her mouth made her shiver in delight, wanting your taste to coat her tongue while she brought you closer and closer to your finish.




	15. Mercy | Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if my other request went thru but could you write Mercy having her male S/O in for a "Check up" and lets just say he doesn't get out of her in time  
> | Male Reader |

It was a routine for all Overwatch agents to go to Angela for a check up; the woman testing vitals, taking notes, and making sure their overall health was good.

This wasn’t any different for you — except you were frequently leaving the doctor’s office with a grin your face and a slight bounce to your step. Almost everyone had known about your relationship, always turning a blind eye whenever it was called to attention.

Currently, you were sat on a bed with Angela before you. She held a stethoscope, placing the cool metal against your bare chest. She noticed you tense at the sudden temperature, softly apologizing before moving it to the center of your chest.

“Breathe in.” She guided you, intently listening to your heart beat.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, “Your heart is beating much faster than usual…” She said, not to anyone in particular.

“How could it Not when you’re standing so close to me?” You grinned as you were fully aware of the rosy blush that began to appear on her cheeks.

“(Y-Y/n), please take this seriously.”

“Hey, Doc.” You spoke out, making the woman look up.

“Hmm? What is it? Is something wrong-“ You quickly cut her off with your lips against hers.

Her eyes widened in shock before slowly closing, melting into your touch as you cupped her face. You bit her bottom lip, parting her lips to dive your tongue into her mouth. She moaned against your lips, her hands placed on your chest, curling her fingers against your skin.

She pulled back, gasping for air, her face flushed red.

You grasped her waist, pulling her in between your legs, your hand at the small of her back and began moving lower. She smiled teasing before crouching down in front of you, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of your pants.

You lifted your hips as she pulled down your pants and undergarments, allowing the to be pulled down to your thighs.

She kissed the top of your thighs, making you release a sigh in content. You ran your fingers over her hair, taking hold of the hair tie that held back her hair, gently pulling it out, allowing her blonde locks to fall to her shoulders.

She rubbed her thumbs against your hips before moving her hands to grasp your member, palming you gently. You worried your bottom lip as she made eye contact with her, a hint of playfulness in her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her tongue flat to your tip. You ached against her mouth, your hand going into her hair to pull her closer. She gave your length a few kisses before taking you into her mouth.

You groaned as the heat of her mouth surrounded you, leaning your head back, your Adam’s apple bobbing in your throat as you gulped. She swirled her tongue at your slit, the taste of pre-cum filling her senses. She moaned softly, her eyes shut as she took more of you in, her hair falling into her face as she slowly moved her head, adding more suction as her tongue ran against you.

She hollowed her cheeks as you bottomed out in her mouth, practically deep-throating her. She reached forward, grasping your balls, massaging them between her fingers. You jolted at first, but soon moaned as she continued. She pulled you out of her mouth before she gave a long lick to your length, taking you in once again. She picked up the pace, going faster as you thrusted your hips up, causing her to gag before she regained herself.

“Fuck…” You cursed through clenched teeth as her mouth worked magic on you.

You called out her name as you came closer to your edge, giving her a splash of confidence. She gave a long lick to the underside of your length, her lips a ring around you. She looked up at you, smirking as your face pulled together, a long, low moan escaping your lips as she suddenly felt her mouth full up with your come. She sighed in delight, swallowing everything you had to give. She took you out of her mouth, giving your member a few kisses before standing up, helping you fix your pants before someone entered the office.

“Now, lets finish where we left off?” She smiled, giving sending you a wink, grabbing her clipboard and pen.


	16. Spiderbyte pt.1 | Poly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lewd Widowmaker and Sombra with a male reader? Either poly or not idk if you have rules or what. But I siddha see exactly what you said in return and I'm glad you changed it to Cariño  
> | Male Reader |

Your back was pressed against the headboard of the bed, observing the view right in your lap; Widowmaker and Sombra working together to pleasure you.

Sombra pressed soft kisses to your thighs, teasingly biting down into your flesh as Widowmaker ran her tongue up the base of your shaft. The French woman raised her hips, swaying them a little as she dragged her lips up your length, kissing your tip before running her tongue across, your taste filling her senses. She hummed in delight before taking you into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she bobbed her head at a slow pace, drawing delicious moans from your lips.

Taking the opportunity your parted lips, Sombra quickly moved from your waist — allowing Widowmaker to stimulate you until it was her turn to use her godly hands —connecting your lips together. Her hands ran over the expanse of your chest, her teeth taking hold of your bottom lip. You grunted softly as Widowmaker gripped your thighs, her nails digging into your skin as your hips bucked into her mouth, driving your member further into her mouth as she sped up her pace.

Sombra chuckled against your lips as you brought a hand up to take hold of her bare hip. She kissed you deeply, intertwining your tongues together as her arms wrapped around your neck — her nude breasts flush against your chest.

“You like what she’s doing?” Sombra said as she pulled back, moving out of the way a bit so you were able to see more of Widowmaker.

She pushed the hair that gradually fell into Widowmaker’s face away, showing her lustful gaze. The French woman moved one of her hands to wrap around your member, pumping you into her mouth as the other worked between her thighs.

“She seems to love this.” Sombra purred into your ear, her tongue coming out to lick the sweat that began to bead on your temple.

Widowmaker hummed, the soft vibrations from her moans coming around you. Sombra trailed down the side of your neck, sucking and kissing down your neck, leaving hickeys in her wake.

The two of them brought you closer to the edge with their mouths; one wrapped around your member and another working down your neck. Sombra spent extra care, attacking your sweet spot with precision, her teeth ghosting against the sensitive patch of skin, smirking in delight when you shivered. Your moans of their names was music to their ears. Your unoccupied hand snaked down to Widowmaker’s head, your grip tightening on her head, pulling her closer so that she took you all the way to your base.

They both felt your trembles as you danced on the edge of your orgasm, both working to drive you over; it soon working as Sombra tangled her hands into your hair, her lips back to connect with yours and Widowmaker creating more suction with her lips, her tongue swirling around your tip as you came.

Widowmaker removed herself from you with a ‘pop’, licking her lips as she swallowed your seed, a pleased smirk pulled on her swollen lips.

“You up for another?” She asked, her sultry voice sending a shiver down your spine as her eyes never left yours.

“Of course.” You murmured, watching as they both stripped themselves of the last articles of clothing they adorned, tossing them to the floor to join your discarded clothing.

“Good, because tonight,” Sombra grinned, flinging her lace panties to the floor, “will be a fun one.”


	17. Spiderbyte pt.2 | Poly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: That was....absolutely amazing holy shit.... would you mind continuing it if you haven't run out of inspiration for something like that? Damn that was good  
> | Male Reader |

“Good because tonight will be a fun one.” She murmured as she raked her fingers through her disheveled hair.

Widowmaker rid herself of her bra, haphazardly chucking it to the side; both of the women nude before you.

Skin connected to skin as they moved closer to you, pulling you into a three-way kiss. It was sloppy yet sensual; all of the built up sexual tension being thrusted into the lip-lock. You held your hands on the back of their necks, keeping them in place as you lost yourself to their plump lips.

Widowmaker dragged her hands down your abdomen, smirking in delight when your muscles contorted against her cold fingertips.

“How should we take you? The French woman tapped her chin, her eyes drifting over Sombra and you.

“I have an idea.” You softly spoke, a devious grin upon your lips as the two women rose an eyebrow.

Your positions were flipped around before you were flat on your back with Widowmaker straddling your hips, grinding her core against you as Sombra situated herself at your head. The Hispanic blushed brightly as you held her thighs, pulling her down onto your face.

“(Y/n),” She breathed out as you buried your face between her legs, lapping your tongue against her womanhood.

Widowmaker lined you up at her entrance, sinking down into you at a agonizingly slow pace before sheathing you within her inner walls. Her toes curled as she threw her head back, releasing the breath she unconsciously held. She rolled her hips against yours — her fingers traveling to find her clit.

Sombra trembled above you as your tongue explored her, your hands keeping her still as she tried to pull away. Your name escaped her lips in soft moans; her hair falling into her eyes as she gripped your hair, pulling you closer to where she needed your touch most.

“Right there.” She gasped out as you sucked on her clit.

Widowmaker moaned out at the sight before her — her fellow agent riding your face. It was transparent that Sombra was ready to release at any moment from her quivering legs to the wanton mouths she gave as she rocked her hips for friction.

Sombra pressed her hand to her mouth to try and muffle her gasps; her attempt futile as she came to her release on your tongue, “S-Shit!” She cursed, her eyes clenched tightly as her body jolted.

Taking the opportunity of your attention nothing placed on pleasuring Sombra, Widowmaker toyed with your nipples, her nail coming up to run over your hardened buds, barely making contact with your skin. You felt deliciously warm beneath her touch — her ice cold flesh surrounded by the heat of the room.

Sombra climbed off of your face, smiling as she noticed her slick glistening on your lips. Widowmaker chases her high on your length, causing a moan to be ripped from her vocal cords.

“Fuck,” You muttered, latching onto Widowmaker, pushing up into her, her breasts bouncing on her chest as you reached deeper within her.

You grunted, driving yourself into her down to your hilt, bottoming out in her as she fell apart above you. She desperately moaned out your name, as if it were the only thing she knew as you pounded into her. She came around your length, triggering your own to follow soon after. Sombra sat back, her fingers playing with her breasts as happily watched you be sent to your orgasm.

Widowmaker practically collapsed on top of you, falling down onto your chest, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

“That was hot.” Sombra chuckled, removing her hands from her chest, sitting up to press a kiss to your cheek, soon giving one to Widowmaker on her temple.


	18. S/o's jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alright I came up with another one Sombra and widow (Separate this time I only have one jacket) stealing a tall broad shouldered readers signature red Nirvana jacket and he goes looking for it. What does he find them doing in it? How do they react to being found in his jacket?  
> | Male Reader |

## Sombra

You had gone on a mission for Talon without her, much to her disappointment. It’s not everyday see was able to watch you fight, glistening with sweat. Just thinking about it turned her on.

She sat at her desk, her legs crossed beneath her as she gathered information on new targets with ease. She could barely concentrate with you on her mind. Her hands left the keyboard and went to her body, one gripping her breast as the other went further down into her pants, imagining it was your touching her. She shuddered, her hands sneaking beneath her clothing, hitting the spots you loved to pay attention to with your mouth and fingers.

“(Y/n).” She moaned as her first and second finger circled her clit and her other hand tugged on her nipple.

God, she missed the way you touched her. She had been sexually frustrated from when you teased her and then left on your mission, leaving her to deal with the need by herself. She bit the collar of her shirt to muffle her moans before she made her way to the bedroom, taking notice of your jacket that had been draped over a chair.

You wore it almost constantly whenever you were on the base, the red complimenting your skin tone and features perfectly. The memories of you pulling her into a nearby closet and having a quick session while wearing the jacket filled her mind.

“Dammit.” She muttered, biting her lip as she snatched the jacket.

As she stepped into your shared bedroom, she shed herself of her clothing before pulling on your jacket. She sighed happily as your scent overwhelmed her senses. Surrounded by your scent and imagining you touching her began to excited her. She climbed onto the bed, situating herself to have her back leaning against the pillows.

Her fingers dived down between her legs as she began to pleasure herself. She moaned, toes curling, unknown that the person she wish was touching her was home.

You shut the door behind you, being met with gasps. To say you were startled would be an understatement; had someone attacked Sombra? Was she okay?

You looked around the apartment for her until a sensual moan of your name rang out. Your shoulders stiffened and you turned to face your bedroom door, a smirk on your lips. You quietly opened the door, finding Sombra on the bed, legs spread wide with her fingers between them and your jacket on her shoulders.

You leaned against the door frame, wetting your bottom lip; she had looked delicious in your jacket. It was as if she had a collar on her, letting everyone know she was yours. The sleeves had slid down her arms due to the size being bigger than her, making her appear much more innocent than she led on.

You cleared your throat, causing Sombra to practically jump out of her skin. She stopped her hand before turning to face you, her face becoming bright red; a rare sight.

“(Y-Y/n)!” She stuttered, surprised to see you.

“What were you doing?” You asked, flustering her.

“Well — uhh — I was just,” She rubbed her wrist, bringing her knees together, hiding her nude body beneath the jacket.

You stepped forward, taking hold of her chin, making her look up at you.

“Olivia,” You taunted, as she leaned into your touch, “What were you doing?” You asked again.

“I was…” She looked off to the side, “Thinking of you.”

Sombra slid off the bed, her bare feet pressed onto the floor as she stepped toward you, “I hope you don’t mind.”

You chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she laid her palms flat against your abdomen, gently running her fingers over the fabric of your shirt.

“And what we you thinking of me doing?” You whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She visibly gulped, her thighs squeezing together as she took her lip between her teeth, “I was thinking of you… touching me.”

You scooped her up into your arms before settling her onto the bed, nudging her shoulder and pushing her to lay down. Your jacket practically swallowed her figure, almost covering the entirety of her torso. Her tanned skin contrasted against the red color of your jacket, but the color made her alluring — seductive.

“I like this on you.” You murmured as you bumped your forehead against hers, holding eye contact as you touched her heated skin.

“I think it looks even better on you.” She chuckled, wrapping her legs around your waist, pulling you on top of her, grinding herself against you.

You clenched your fists, holding back a grunt as she added more pressure, rolling her hips in circles. You see the playfulness in her eyes as she continued to tease you.

She brought her hands down your sides, taking hold of the bottom on your shirt, pulling it up. You had gotten the hint and moved back enough to remove your shirt before colliding your lips into Sombra’s, an ‘oof’ leaving her lips as you made contact. She wrapped her arms around your neck, smirking against your lips as your palms cascaded down her body, as if you were rediscovering her curves time and time again.

Sombra quickly flipped your positions before straddling your lap. She kissed down your neck, sucking in a few spots and licking across your skin, leaving a few dark hickeys to form in her wake. You sat up on your elbows, your head back as she grazed your jaw with her teeth. Her hand had brushed against the top of your pants before unbuttoning them, unzipping them to relieve you of the tightness that constricted your half-hard length.

You cursed under your breath as her hand passed beneath the elastic waistband of your briefs, her touch barely touching where you wanted. You nipped at her lip, giving a low growl. Her smirk deepened as she took hold of you, wrapping her hand around your girth.

She gave you a gentle tug, her eyes never leaving your face as she admired your reactions. She slid her fingers up and down, moving over your tip with every flick of her wrist. She slowly pumped you, taking in the desire you emitted.

In her eyes, every movement of yours was something to be cherished; the way you grit your teeth when she bit into your skin, the way your chest heaved with every breath you took and the way you tried to hold yourself back from bucking up into her hand — but ended up failing to do so.

She met your every thrust, picking up her speed. Your fingers grabbed at the sheets, wrinkling the cotton beneath you. The muscles in your neck were taut as her lips were suddenly around your nipple— you shivered under her touch.

“I missed you.” Her words were muffled as her tongue flicked upward, “I want you… I need you.” She corrected herself.

That was all that needed to be said before she was forced onto the bed, letting out a short gasp.

“I need you too.” You said lowly as you discarded yourself of the rest of your clothing, grabbing a condom from the bedside table, opening the foil and rolling the rubber onto your member.

You noticed how Sombra was removing the jacket and you quickly stopped her — telling her that you want to know that you had fucked her senseless as she adorned your signature piece of clothing. You could see her blush darken a hue at your words, not entirely expecting anything filthy to be leaving your lips; she had mainly been the one spewing dirty lines into your ears to rile you up.

“On all fours.” You said and she happily complied, her knees and palms on the bed, her bum raised a tad as she waited for you.

You gripped her hip before aligning yourself with her entrance. You sunk into her, her tight was accommodating your size perfectly; as if she was made just for you. She moaned as you filled her to the brim, her head hanging down. She bunched the bedding in her grasp as you thrusted in and out of her — the slapping of skin resonating through the room, accompanied by gasps and moans.

“Shit.” She shoved her face into one of the many pillows, “Harder.” She practically begged, her voice overwhelmed with need.

You did as she asked, though, at your own pace. You wanted to drag this out — the sight before you was perfect; Sombra moaning in pleasure as she wore your signature, claiming her as your own.

With every powerful thrust you gave, her walls tightened around you as you hit the sweet spots within her. She called out your name, saying how close she was.

You had also been close to your release so you went faster; her moans becoming louder. Her back arched as she gave out a silent scream of delight, her toes curling as her body shook. The wave of her orgasm crashed over her, sending her body into a spasm. Her inner walls clenched around you, milking you of all of your essence you had to offer.

You groaned loudly, your grip on her tightening as you both rode out your orgasms, relishing in the heat of your releases. You slowed down your pace before pulling out, her a soft whine from Sombra at the loss of contact. You took the condom off, tying it off before tossing it into the trash bin beside the dresser. You collapsed down beside her, bringing her against your chest.

Most people peg Sombra out to be a complete tease, which she can be, but she knows when to hold herself back and lay in your arms. She inhaled, the scent of sex and sweat lingering in her nose.

“Want to go for another round in the shower?” She suggested with the raise of her eyebrow.

“How could I say no?” You laugh, kissing her deeply.

 

## Widowmaker

Widowmaker had been passing by your office, planning to ask you about your next mission, only to find your jacket hanging off the back of your desk chair.

She stepped into the room, peering down both ends of the hallway to make sure no Talon soldiers wandered her way. She locked the door behind her, knowing that you were the only person with a key aside from her. She picked up your jacket, running her slender fingers over the collar.

She hesitated for a moment before slinging it over her shoulders, tugging the sleeves down her arms. She looked down at herself once she finished pulling it on; the sleeves bunched up at her wrists and the shoulders hung off her frame — she knew you had broad shoulders, but wearing a piece of your clothing definitely put into perspective.

She stiffened when she caught sight of herself in the reflection of your computer monitor, moving to her side to take a full look at herself branding your signature jacket that you were rarely seen without.

“Well what do we have here?” You chuckled as you stood in the — now — open doorway.

Widowmaker stopped her movement and spun around on her heel. Her eyes were widened as she realized it had been you. As if nothing ever happened, she took of your jacket, handing it to you before she tried to leave, only to be blocked by your arm.

“You should keep it on. I like it on you.” You purred, the corners of your lips pulled up.

She raised an eyebrow at your words, shifting most of her weight onto one leg, jutting out her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh really?” Her chin tilted up as if she were looking down on you.

“Of course. You looked sexy with it on.” You places your hand on her side, guiding her back in, quickly shutting the door and locking it tight, allowing her a moment to slip your jacket back on.

You backed her up until the back of her thighs hit the edge of your desk before slamming your lips together. You placed your hands at either side of her, caging her between your arms as she sat herself on your desk, moving a few papers aside in the process.

She pushed her tongue between your lips, parting them and allowing herself access as her arms came around your torso, her nails trailing up and down your back beneath your shirt — shivering when they came over your spine in a feather-light touch.

You grunted against her open mouth as her tongue fought with yours for dominance; the latter winning. You pinned her against the surface of your desk, her back crumpling a few papers. She groaned as your wandering hands came down her sides to her thighs, massaging the heel of your palm into them.

“(Y/n).” She moaned as she pulled back for air, her breathing erratic.

You pulled away, your eyes tracing over her body; the way her leotard hugged her curves was enough to make anyone drool for her, but with your jacket one he was irresistible. She balled her fist into your shirt, gripping it — causing it to be pulled up — before yanking you down to smother your lips with her own.

She rolled her hips upward, reaching out for any sort of friction that could be created. She kissed down your neck, her teeth running along the bulging tendon in your neck, smirking devilishly when you jolted in surprise.

Terms of endearment left her lips — a mixture of French and English. You ground into her, trying to relieve the tension in your pants. Widowmaker gave a moan when your fingers went into her hair, tugging on it when she sucked on your neck, finding your sweet spot with ease.

“You sure you want to do that?” You asked, pulling her away from your neck, eyes dark as you looked down at her.

“The really question is, do _you_ want to do this here?” She turned the question on you, earning an eager nod in return before you toyed with her bodysuit, placing a kiss in the valley of her breasts.

“Sir!” A voice called out from the other side of the office door.

You stop all movements, along with Widowmaker. You had removed yourself from her, straightening out your appearance — the French woman doing the same — as you opened the door.

“What is it?” You asked, looking down at the low-rank Talon soldier.

“Reaper needs to speak with you.”

“Can’t he wait?” You groaned, rubbing the back of your neck.

“It seems pretty urgent, sir. I don’t think he’d be able to wait.” You had nodded before telling the agent to leave.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to finish later tonight.” You smirked, sending Widowmaker, picking up your jacket from her arms, putting it on before rushing out.


	19. Sombra | Bottom HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request nsfw and sfw headcannons of Sombra with a bottom bf  
> | Male Reader |

## SFW

  * Sombra loved to tease you. She would playfully send you winks throughout the day, give you light, lingering touches and she would occasionally say naughty things into your ears. She enjoyed the bright blush that would paint your face as you stuttered out, “Don’t do things like that in public.”
  * Giving you sudden kisses were her favorite. She would grab your face and plant her lips upon yours, distracting you from your work.
  * She was always there to comfort you whenever you needed her, as you were for her. You both looked out for each other, calming one another’s unease.
  * Sick days was something she loved dearly — whether it be you ill in bed or herself; she just wanted to spend time with you without your jobs calling for you, disturbing your peace.
  * Cuddling was a definite yes in her book; being in each other’s arms, whether on the sofa or in bed, made her happy. She loved being close to you — it eased her built up stress from her day.
  * She wasn’t the world’s greatest cook, but she did try her best when she wanted to surprise you, even when the food came out burnt, she was still proud of herself for it being edible. Most nights, when the meal was unsalvageable, she would suggest take-out from your favorite local restaurant, finding it easier and much more simpler.
  * She would always throw compliments your way, telling you how sweet you were, how handsome you looked and how, overall, you were an amazing person. She wanted to make sure you knew how she felt about you, but she would fumble with her words, unable to piece together what she wanted to say, so she would give you more physical affection than verbal.



## NSFW

  * Hearing your moans was definitely a turn on. She loved the way your breath would hitch in your throat as she pleasured you.
  * Inside and outside the bedroom, she was a tease. She would palm you through your pants, sucking hickeys to your neck and occasionally nipping at your skin, relishing in the heat you gave off.
  * She loved bringing you to multiple orgasms throughout the night, the sounds and expressions you make edging her to her climax.
  * Waking you up with oral wasn’t unheard of. I she happened to wake up before you, she would move beneath the covers, settling herself between your legs, her lips brushing against your thighs as she took your member into her hands, gentle not to wake you.
  * She loved riding you, the way you would grip her hips when you were getting close to your orgasm. She would take you slow at first, taking her time as she sank down onto your length. Being able to see pleasure melt into your features was a definite plus to the position.
  * She always laughed the next morning as you fussed over the hickeys that decorated your skin; “I can’t go out with these. Someone will say something.” She would convince you to stay home, only to receive more marks on your collarbones.
  * She loved dominating you. She loved bringing you to your climax. She loved the sharp intakes of air you would make when her lips wrapped around your member. She loved the way her name sounded on your tongue as you toppled over into ecstasy. If she could have you at any second of the day, she would; you were too irresistible to her.




End file.
